


We Were Meant to be Sparks of Light

by wintersrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse Warning (future chapters), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersrose/pseuds/wintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery grabbed her purse and phone, and slipped out of the dorm, wanting to grab a bite before meeting her new roommate. I wonder what she’ll be like, Margaery thought. She was so deep in thought, that she wasn’t paying any attention to where she was walking, and ended up bumping into someone!<br/>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry about that.” Margaery said. She fumbled as she stood up, and her eyes met with the person she ran into.</p><p>~ </p><p>They were just a couple of feet from her dorm, when someone bumped into Sansa! Sansa stumbled backwards, in which Jon was there to catch her. The stranger quickly stood up, and brushed her hands on her skirt.<br/>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry about that!” The woman said. Their eyes met and all Sansa could do was stare in awe. The woman was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> The title came to mind when I was listening to the song "Outlaws" by Delta Rae, and one of the lyrics was "we were meant to be sparks of light" and I just thought "that's something that Margaery would say to Sansa!" and boom, the fic title was born! Comments are more than welcome :)

 

Sansa Stark sat in the back of the car, between her siblings Arya and Jon. Her younger brothers, Bran and Rickon, were back home with a babysitter since they didn’t really need to be here. Her older brother, Robb, told them all he was going to meet them there, since he was only half an hour away, and there wasn’t any room for him in the car. Her father, Ned, was driving and her mother, Catelyn, was busy reading him directions to the university. She fidgeted with her jacket, and tried not to over think too much about what was going to happen in just over an hour. Sansa’s dog, Lady, could always instinctively tell when Sansa was feeling uneasy, and so the creature laid her head on Sansa’s shoulder allowing the girl to pet her.

  
“I’m going to miss you so much, Lady.” Sansa said into the dog’s ear. Lady nuzzled her nose deeper into Sansa’s neck, trying her best to comfort Sansa. Arya rolled her eyes and popped her gum loudly, making Sansa jump.

  
“It’s not like you won’t see Lady on holidays, Sans!” Arya said. Sansa almost forgot that she wasn’t going to be living in the university 24/7, and she let out a sigh of relief. “Seriously, get a hold of yourself. You’re going into the big leagues now!” Arya added, trying to get Sansa to muster up whatever confidence she had in her.  
“Easy for you to say, you’re still in high school.” Sansa replied, the sarcastic tone in her voice strong. Arya just glared at her older sister and went back to whatever she was doing on her phone. Sansa glanced at Jon, who was leaning his head against the window, snoring. _Someone’s enjoying his nap_ , Sansa thought and giggled. _Maybe a nap isn’t such a bad idea. It would help to relieve a lot of the stress I have right now_ , and Sansa drifted off into a weird state of sleeping. She could still hear her parents talking, but it all sounded like gibberish to her and she couldn’t really make out anything.

“......Baelish......careful......” Her mother had whispered to her father. What in gods name did she mean by that? She could hear her father whisper something back, but the words were all jumbled. But by the disappointed sigh that her mother gave in response told Sansa that whatever he said wasn’t good. Sansa leaned her head on Jon’s shoulder, trying not to wake him, and she drifted off to sleep herself.

~  
Margaery Tyrell unpacked the last of her suitcases in her new dorm. It was a bit small for her taste, but she would have to make due. Especially because she would be sharing it with another girl. Margaery took one last look around, and smiled. She was starting a new chapter of her life, and nothing, not even her crazy ex boyfriend Joffrey, could ruin this. Margaery grabbed her purse and phone, and slipped out of the dorm, wanting to grab a bite before meeting her new roommate. _I wonder what she’ll be like,_ Margaery thought. She was so deep in thought, that she wasn’t paying any attention to where she was walking, and ended up bumping into someone!

  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry about that.” Margaery said. She fumbled as she stood up, and her eyes met with the person she ran into.

~

Sansa and her family walked to the main building of Westeros University, which was King’s Landing Hall. She needed to let them know that she was here, of course. Sansa had her backpack slung over one shoulder, a suitcase in the other hand, and her family beside her. Catelyn continued to nag Sansa about every little thing that she might have forgotten.

  
“Sansa, darling, did you remember all of your books? Laptop?” Catelyn asked, as she straightened her daughter’s jacket. Sansa brushed her mother’s hands away.  
“Yes, I double checked everything before we left the house! If I see that when I unpack and I have forgotten something, I’ll call you.” Sansa smiled sheepishly at her mother. She disliked seeing her mother getting all worked up over the smallest things. Sansa gave her mother a hug. “I’ll be fine, I promise.” She reassured her. Catelyn smiled at her daughter.

"Oh and Sansa, Robb said to me that he'll meet you for lunch!" Her mother told her. Sansa felt a huge grin form on her face. She hadn't seen Robb since last Christmas, when he came home from his university. It'll be so great to catch up with her older brother, and Sansa had a feeling that they would have lots to talk about.

  
“Sansa?” Ned called his daughter from over at the registration desk. “You just need to sign these papers and then we’ll help you move into your dorm.” Sansa walked over to where her father was, and smiled at the woman who was sitting at the desk.  
“Miss, all you need to sign is here, here, here, and here.” The woman said, as she peered over her glasses at Sansa. Sansa grabbed the nearest pen and skimmed over the fine print, signing exactly where the woman told her to. “Alright, that should be it! Here’s your room key, a packet with first day instructions, events that are happening on campus this week, internet connection information, the usual. Thank you for enrolling in Westeros University, have a nice day!” The woman said as she waved her off. Her words were spoken so fast, Sansa only caught half of what she said. Ned smiled at Sansa, and she didn’t notice that he was until she looked up at him.

  
“What?” Sansa asked, not really sure why he was smiling at her.  
“You’re looking so grown up, that’s all. I’m going to miss you, kiddo.” Ned said as he brought Sansa in for a big hug. Sansa wasn’t expecting this at all, but embraced her father anyway. Catelyn cleared her throat, clearly letting them know that it was time to bring Sansa to her dorm. Sansa broke away from the hug, and walked over to where her suitcase was. Arya was already up from the waiting area, phone in hand. Jon helped Sansa carry most of the luggage, and Ned carried the rest.

  
“Room 233” Sansa read from the envelope that the woman at the front desk gave her.  
“Alright, let’s get going people I don’t have all day!” Arya shouted from the back of the group. Sansa chuckled, and they all walked towards her new dorm.

They were just a couple of feet from her dorm, when someone bumped into Sansa! Sansa stumbled backwards, in which Jon was there to catch her. The stranger quickly stood up, and brushed her hands on her skirt.

  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry about that!” The woman said. Their eyes met and all Sansa could do was stare in awe. The woman was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.


	2. Every Rose Has its Thorns

Sansa helped the woman pick up the items that fell out of her purse, and gave it back to her. She suddenly felt rather awkward standing next to someone so gorgeous.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, you just bumped into me that’s all.” Sansa said, giving the woman a small smile. The woman returned the smile, and something about that small gesture made her seem genuine to Sansa. “I’m Sansa, by the way. Sansa Stark." Sansa introduced herself, extending her hand. She felt stupid not including her last name the first time. The shorter woman took her hand, and shook it firmly.

“Margaery Tyrell.” The woman said. _Margaery, what a gorgeous name_ Sansa thought. “Are you rooming here as well?” Margaery asked.

“Oh, yeah! My family is helping me move in.” Sansa said, nodding her head towards her family, who was standing a few feet behind her.

“What’s your room?” Margaery asked, curious. Maybe this girl was her roommate! She certainly wouldn’t mind, the girl seemed lovely.

“233.” Sansa replied. Margaery’s eyes lit up.

“You’re my roommate!” Margaery said, the happiness in her voice escalating with each word. “It’s so nice to meet you, I’m sure we’ll be great friends.” Margaery told Sansa. And it was true. Margaery had a gut feeling that Sansa was someone whom she could trust. Maybe it was the way she held herself, almost queen like, or maybe it was because she had a large family who seemed to love her enough to come with her on move in day. Margaery’s grandmother came with her, but she had to leave to get back to her work so she rarely helped Margaery unpack.

“I’m sure we will. But first,” Sansa picked up her own suitcase and motioned her family to join her. “I should unpack and then we can get to know one another.” Sansa said. She went back to her mother, and left Margaery with her own thoughts.

~

Sansa walked into her new dorm, which would be where she’d live for the next semester until break. She could definitely tell that Margaery already decorated her half; everything was so neat and organized, with her bed made that had a white comforter with roses on it. A picture hung above her headboard, which looked like Margaery with her boyfriend, or someone. Sansa put her own belongings on her half of the room. Catelyn walked over to her daughter, and gave her a big hug.

“You’re going to be just fine, my love.” Catelyn whispered as they pulled away. “Don’t forget to call us this weekend, and of course, Robb is meeting you for lunch!” She reminded Sansa. Sansa smiled at her mother. She was going to miss her terribly. Next it was Jon who came to say his goodbye. He picked Sansa up and gave her the biggest hug, lifting her up off of the ground like he always did when she was little, making Sansa laugh.

“Remember sis, you’re a Stark which means you’ll do great things.” Jon told her. Sansa nodded, and held back the tears that started to form behind her eyes. Arya gave Sansa a quick hug, she wasn’t really the sentimental type.

“Don’t do drugs!” Arya said with a laugh. Sansa rolled her eyes. Her father was the last to say goodbye, and this time she did cry when he hugged her.

“Sansa, it’s going to be okay, trust me. Make us proud.” He said. Ned kissed Sansa on her forehead, and then they all left. Sansa wished that Margaery had stayed so she could meet her family, but she had already left to get food and told Sansa that she’d be back later. The room was empty, and so was Sansa’s heart.

~

Margaery had grabbed herself a sandwich from the dining hall and walked back to her dorm. She hoped that her new roommate, Sansa, was doing fine. When she arrived, Sansa was still unpacking her first suitcase.

“Need any help?” Margaery offered. She was never shy or nervous around strangers, since she was always a people person. But for some reason, she was nervous around Sansa. Sansa looked up at Margaery, her eyes blurry. _Poor thing must’ve been crying,_ Margaery thought.

“Oh sorry, I must look like a mess right now.” Sansa said as she rearranged the pillows on her bed, wiping her eyes off in the process. She had been crying from homesickness already.

"You look fine, trust me.” Margaery told her, smiling. One of the first lessons that her grandmother taught her when she was younger was to always be kind. You never knew what struggle someone was having or what battle they were fighting. “Here, I can help you organize your things.” Margaery said, her voice soft. Sansa felt her nerves melt.

“Thank you.” Sansa said. People never really showed her this much kindness before, aside from her own family. Back when she was in high school, she felt like an outcast. She never really fit in with the other girls, and she seemed to always attract the bad guys. Her mother always told her that everyone was just so in awe of her beauty, but Sansa could never see what she meant.

“It’s my pleasure.” Margaery said. After a few beats of silence, Margaery finally spoke. “So, what made you decide on Westeros University?” Margaery asked, curious about her roommate.

“Well I know they have an excellent politics program and law. My father wanted me to get into law school but I told him that this university was just as good as any other law school.” Sansa told her. She was cautious of how much she told Margaery, not wanting to open up too fast.

“I’m studying politics as well! It really is an excellent program, I’ve been in it for a year now.” Margaery told her, as she laid out more of Sansa’s belongings.

“So you’re a sophomore?” Sansa asked. She didn’t realize that Margaery was older than her. Margaery nodded.

“Yeah, I’m surprised that they assigned me with a freshman for a roommate. But I think you’re already great.” Margaery told her. Sansa could feel her face blush. “You blush easily, don’t you?” Margaery teased.

“What? Oh, I guess I do.” Sansa said with a laugh. She never really noticed it herself, but this girl just made her blush more often than usual.

“Well then we’ll just have to have a girl’s night in and that way we can really get to know each other.” Margaery said with a coy smile. Sansa was just excited that she was already making friends at the university. She would need them, seeing that she wouldn’t be around her family all the time.

“Absolutely! I’m actually going to be meeting my older brother for lunch soon, did you want to come with me?” Sansa asked Margaery. She didn’t want to leave her alone in their dorm.

“That sounds really tempting, but I actually already ate. And I’m meeting up with a friend soon myself.” Margaery told her. Only half of that statement was true.

“Alright, well I’ll be back later.” Sansa told her. Sansa grabbed her phone, wallet and keys, and left the dorm. Margaery waved as Sansa left their room and she sighed, walking over to her bed and flopping down on top of it.

~

Sansa texted Robb that she was on her way to meet him at one of the local cafés, and began to walk in the direction of the café. At first she wasn’t quite sure if she had the right place, but then she saw Robb sitting at one of the outside tables and she ran over to him and gave her brother a huge hug.

“Whoa! Hey there Sans, long time no see!” Robb said as he hugged his little sister back. When they finally pulled away, Sansa couldn’t help but laugh.

“Robb you shaved your beard, I hardly recognized you at first!” Sansa said, as she ran her hand over his smooth face. She missed her brother so much, her heart ached just being with him.

“Oh yeah, I shaved it not too long ago. It was getting too bushy for me.” Robb said with a chuckle. “So, how do you like Westeros University? I heard it’s super nice there,” Robb said as he sat down at the table. Sansa followed and did the same.

“It’s absolutely gorgeous, and everyone seems to be really nice. My roommate is amazing so far. Her name is Margaery.” Sansa said. She couldn’t help but smile when she said Margaery’s name.

“Margaery, huh?” Robb said. He picked up his menu and began to scan it, thinking about what he should get for lunch. He knew Margaery. Well, her brother Loras.

“Do you know her?” Sansa asked, suddenly curious. A waitress came by and put glasses of water in front of each of them.

“Well I know _of_ her, I only met her brother a couple of times during a wrestling match. He wasn’t doing the wrestling though, he was watching his boyfriend wrestle.” Robb took a sip of water as he said the last bit. Sansa had no idea that Margaery had a brother. The waitress came back, ready to take their orders.

“What would you two like today?” She asked, pen ready in her hand. Sansa hadn’t even looked at the menu yet, but she opened it to the dessert page and picked the first thing that she saw that looked appetizing.

“I’ll have the lemon crepe and whatever tea that you have as your special.” Sansa said. That was the first thing she saw on the menu, and she went ahead and ordered it. Back home her mother made the most excellent lemon cakes, and she figured that these would taste close enough.

“I’ll have the bagel and lox sandwich with plain cream cheese, please.” Robb told the waitress. The waitress scribbled down their orders, and left.

“Anyway, you were saying you knew Margaery’s brother? I had no idea she had one.” Sansa said. Maybe tonight when she and Margaery were having their “girl’s night”, she would tell her more about herself. Sansa found Margaery very intriguing, and exotic.

“Yeah. Loras was there at my last wrestling match, and we talked for a bit. Their family seems nice.” Robb said. “But you might want to be careful Sans, every rose has its thorns.” He said, the tone of his voice warning her. Sansa wondered what he meant by that.

“Mom says to tell you that she says ‘hi’, by the way.” Sansa told Robb, quickly changing the subject. Robb grinned at the mention of their mother. The two of them had always been close, since Robb was the first born in their family.

“I’ll call her later tonight, and tell her how our lunch went. I’m sure everyone helped you move in okay?” Robb asked.

“For the most part. They mainly just dropped me off and left me to my own devices.” Sansa said with a laugh. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how she could manage living on her own without her family.

“That definitely sounds like them.” Robb said. Soon, the waitress came back with their food. The smell of lemon washed over Sansa, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Everything looks so lovely, thank you.” She told the waitress. Sansa dug into her lemon crepe, and concentrated on the flavors that entered her mouth. It definitely had similarities to her mother’s lemon cakes.

“I’m really glad we were able to meet up for lunch, Sans. It sucks being so far away from you and the rest of the family. But now that you’re going to Westeros University, we should do this more often!” Robb said as he bit into his sandwich.

“Absolutely! And maybe next time I’ll bring Margaery so you can meet her. She really is a lovely girl.” Sansa said. Robb just nodded his head.

 

After they were done, Robb paid and he took her back to Westeros University.

“So you’ll make sure to be careful, alright? I don’t want you having too much fun.” Robb said as he playfully punched Sansa in the arm.

“I won’t, I promise.” Sansa said. They hugged one more time, and then Sansa was all alone again. Well, except for Margaery. Sansa wondered what kind of night she was about to get herself into.


	3. Different Hope

Margaery had just gotten back to her dorm, several minutes before Sansa returned from having lunch with her brother. Margaery quickly tidied up her space, knowing that they were going to be spending the night together before the first day of classes started. Even with that in the back of her mind, she dug out the bottle of wine she had hidden under her bed. They were going to need it if she was going to open up to her new roommate. Margaery wasn’t an alcoholic, but sometimes having some wine made her more approachable. When she was back at home in Highgarden, all of her friends would tell her how friendly she could get when she was tipsy.

Sansa came back to the dorm, to find Margaery on her phone and a bottle of wine next to her. She wondered if Margaery already drank out of it, or was just keeping it there for later tonight when they would be staying in. When Margaery heard the door close behind Sansa, she looked up.

“How was lunch with your brother?” Margaery asked, curious. She was close to her brother, Loras, and wanted to know how Sansa was with her siblings. Sansa set down her things on her bed and sighed.

“It was pretty good. Actually, Robb said that he knows your brother, Loras?” Sansa said, wanting more of an explanation on how he knew Loras. Robb only briefly explained that he met him at a wrestling match. Margaery’s eyebrows arched with peaked interest. The name Robb did sound familiar.

“Ah, that’s right. My brother met your brother at a wrestling match for their university. Although Loras was watching his boyfriend, Renly wrestle. Loras isn’t the sports type at all, unless it involves watching men touch each other.” Margaery said with a laugh. All Sansa could think about was that Margaery’s brother was gay. Really gay for that matter. Sansa fell back on her bed, suddenly tired from the days events, and she looked over at Margaery, who was laying across her own bed, head propped up on her hand, that was sinking into her pillow. _How can anyone look so beautiful just lying on a bed?_ Sansa thought, but immediately scolded herself. What was she thinking?

“What a small world.” Sansa finally said, after an awkward pause. Her phone vibrated on her bed, and she picked it up to see who had texted her.

 

 **Mom:** Darling, don’t forget to call us later tonight to let us know how you’re doing! Love, mom.

 

Sansa completely forgot that she was supposed to call her family! She hoped that whatever she and Margaery were going to do tonight wouldn’t take up too much time. Sansa put her phone on “do not disturb” mode, so that she could concentrate on getting to know her roommate better.

“Crazy isn’t it? How your brother runs into mine, and now we’re roommates!” Margaery said, grinning. _Gods her smile is so contagious and beautiful._ Sansa thought, and she couldn’t help but smile herself.

“Yeah who would’ve thought that would happen?” Sansa said. Out of a nervous habit, she began to bite her fingernails, and Margaery seemed to notice

“We’re gonna have fun tonight, you and I.” Margaery said as she winked at Sansa. “But I think you should finish unpacking first.” She said, looking at the four other suitcases that lay on the floor beside Sansa’s bed, untouched.

“Oh, that sounds like a good idea.” Sansa speculated, bringing her attention to the suitcases. She had so much to unpack- clothes, school books, her collection of books that she brought from home, and pictures of her family and friends that she would eventually hang on her wall. Sansa hated the awkward silence that happened between her and Margaery, so she decided to take out her laptop and play some music. It would be interesting to see if she and Margaery had similar tastes. Sansa scrolled through her music library, and turned on the alternative station. The soothing beats and rhythmic lyrics floated through the air, and Sansa could feel the tension leave the room.

“I see you have taste for alternative music,” Margaery noted. She got up off of her bed, and walked over to Sansa. “What other music do you like?” Margaery asked, as she flipped her chestnut curls over the other shoulder. Without even meaning to, their shoulders touched ever so slightly, making Sansa shiver.

“Um, I’m more into the singer/songwriter and anything that has soul to it, really.” Sansa said, suddenly aware of how close the two of them were. For some reason, a small, burning sensation began to bubble up inside the pit of her stomach. “Have you ever heard of the group called Different Hope?” Sansa inquired, curious to see if Margaery had heard of her favorite band. Margaery shrugged, biting her lower lip. She wasn’t really a music person, nor had she been to any concerts before. Margaery always felt out of the loop when her friends would gush over new boy bands, or bands that she had never even heard of.

“Nope. Never heard of them.” Sansa’s eyes grew wide. Different Hope was a huge hit back at home. She and her sister Arya would listen to them for hours, trying to memorize every single song. It was the one of the rare things that the two of them had in common.

“Really? Here, I’ll play you my favorite song by them.” Sansa insisted, scrolling through her collection of Foreigners songs. She finally landed on her favorite, _Parallel Symmetry_ , and the soft guitar started in the background, the lead singer’s voice humming that haunting tune that tended to play in Sansa’s head a lot. She glanced over at Margaery, who’s face went from confused to almost content. Margaery closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics, trying to focus on what they meant.

 

_You and I,_

_Like stars in the night sky,_

_Although we never meet_

_We always seem to have_

_parallel symmetry._

_Both broken and bright,_

_Sad and light,_

_I can still see your smile_

_Across the thousand miles_

_Through the endless darkness_

_between us._

As the song went on, Sansa wasn't aware that she was now softly singing along and she began swaying back and forth to the beat of the music, as if she was in a trance. Margaery watched all of this, and couldn’t help but smile. She didn’t want to disturb Sansa, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. When the song was over, Sansa broke out of her trance and pressed the pause button on the music player.

“You have a beautiful voice,” Margaery said, smiling at Sansa. Sansa felt her face blush the same shade as her hair.

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t even know I was singing along. Sometimes that just happens, especially when I get so invested in this song.” Sansa said, embarrassed by even showing Margaery something she usually did when she was alone. Margaery giggled, knowing that feeling all too well.

“It’s okay, honestly. And you really do have a wonderful singing voice, you sound like a little bird just discovering its own musical abilities.” Margaery said, making Sansa blush even more. “You know, this school has an excellent music department, you should consider checking it out.” She added, winking at Sansa. She knows that Sansa would make a wonderful addition to the chorus.

“I’ll think about it.” Sansa said, smiling shyly at Margaery. _She always says the most genuine things, and means every word she says_ Sansa thought. “So, what else do you like besides politics?” Sansa asked, still wanting to know more about her roommate. Margaery sat herself on Sansa’s bed, and patted the spot next to her. Sansa moved over to Margaery, waiting for her to answer her question.

“Well, I really have a passion for history and art.” Margaery said. That was all true. She remembered from when she was in high school, always eager when her class would go on field trips to the national museum. Margaery wanted to learn and know everything about her home town’s history, and even her own family’s history. The Tyrells were big in politics, but for some reason the family line of being senator stopped after her grandmother, Olenna Tyrell. She always guessed that it was because no one could see themselves being as great of a senator as her grandmother was. Olenna certainly made a name for herself when she was in court. Sansa smiled at the mention of art.

“Art is my absolute favorite! Well, next to literature.” Sansa told Margaery. “Do you do any art?” She asked, wondering if Margaery was a painter, a photographer, a potter, or even a model. Margaery laughed that light, sweet laugh of hers.

“Not in the least! I’m absolutely terrible.” Margaery said, laughing even more. “I just like looking at art, and learning about it.” She said. Sansa couldn’t tell if Margaery did this on purpose, but she felt her eyes glossing over her body as she said that last bit.

“Oh, for some reason you just strike me as an artist.” Sansa said. _At least she appreciates art,_ she thought.

“Really?” Margaery asked, interested in why Sansa assumed that about her. Most people who met her always thought she was a model. Margaery wished she was, but she wasn’t tall enough. Sansa on the other hand, looked definitely like a model, Margaery observed. With her long, flowing auburn locks, even longer legs, and perfect body shape, and those eyes. Margaery had never seen eyes as green as Sansa’s. Sometimes when the light hit them just right, like now, they looked emerald.

“The way you carry yourself and how nice you dress. I just assumed you had a sketchpad in that bag of yours that you were ready to whip out at any moment.” Sansa said, laughing. It was a silly assumption, she knew, but she just had that feeling about Margaery.

“Oh please, there’s not a creative bone in my body. My brother has those genes.” She said, smiling that crooked smile of hers. Sansa couldn’t help but laugh. It seemed as the more time she spent talking with Margaery, the less nervous she felt around her, even though her beauty sent butterflies swarming in Sansa’s stomach. That feeling she couldn’t even explain. Sansa checked her watch, totally not keeping up with the time.

“Gods, it’s already six pm!” Sansa exclaimed, realizing that she still hadn’t unpacked everything. Margaery sat up on her elbows, looking relaxed and not worried about the time at all.

“Let’s order food then,” Margaery suggested, pulling out her phone from her skirt pocket, looking up the nearest take out diner.

“What did you have in mind?” Sansa asked. She wasn’t really that hungry, maybe just a bite would rest her appetite. Margaery continued to search her phone.

“Hmm, how about Essos’s Pizza? They have great food, besides pizza.” Margaery said, not looking up at Sansa. Sansa heard of Essos’s Pizza from Robb, but she never ate there.

“That sounds perfect to me!” Sansa said. Margaery showed her the menu on her phone, and Sansa quickly skimmed through it.

“Their olive, feta and prosciutto pizza sounds excellent.” Sansa said, her mouth watering at the thought of it.

“How did you know that’s my favorite?” Margaery asked, laughing. Of course Sansa wouldn’t know that was her favorite but it was fun to tease Sansa and watch her blush. As if on cue, Sansa’s face became red.

“I...I didn’t, that’s just my favorite as well.” Sansa said.

“Alright, then one medium olive, feta and prosciutto pizza it is!” Margaery said as she dialed Essos’s Pizza and called in to order their food. To Sansa, it was strange and magical at the same time how fast she and Margaery were becoming friends. She had to remind herself that this was all it was, just friends, and not to take anything too fast or take Margaery for granted. The thing that Sansa feared was that she would end up hurting Margaery, and there was no way she could live with herself if that happened. Margaery seemed as delicate as the petals of a rose, but at the same time as dangerous and sharp as the thorns surrounding the rose. Sansa would have to tread carefully until she knew Margaery was truly her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So in this chapter, I created a band called Different Hope right out of my head, they don't exist (I wanted to give Sansa a band that she could connect to, and so Foreigners was born). The song Parallel Symmetry is a poem I wrote myself, so all copyright applies. If you ever want to use any of my poems (there will be more throughout the fic) please just inbox me and I'll be happy to accommodate you! :) and if you do, obviously don't forget to credit me. I read all of your comments and I'm liking the feedback! Comments are always welcome <3
> 
> \- Justine


	4. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this new update took a while, college has been kicking me in the butt with work. Plus this weekend I ended up seeing Delta Rae in concert!!!!! Anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope you all like it! Many thanks for the kudos and comments. Keep the comments coming! - Justine

Sansa was too busy hanging out with her new roommate, Margaery, to even realize what time it was. She completely forgot about having to call her parents to let them know how she was settling in, although at the moment her conversation would go something like this: “Hi mom, dad. Everything’s going fine. Margaery and I are getting along and getting pizza for dinner. Talk to you tomorrow!” that made Sansa a little bit sad though, because she always told her mom everything. She was the one person that she knew she could always count on to be there for her, and to trust with anything. The two roommates had ordered pizza a little while ago for dinner, and soon Margaery’s phone started buzzing.

“Hello?” Margaery giggled into the phone. Sansa couldn’t help but smile. She sounded like a twelve year old girl who was at a sleepover with her friends, prank calling all of the boys and laughing when they answered. “Oh! Right, um, you can meet us in the front lobby of Winterfell Hall, we’ll be there soon.” Margaery told the other person opposite of the line. Sansa knew it was Essos’s Pizza with their order. Margaery hung up and looked over at Sansa. “Are you ready to taste the best pizza of your life?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“You know it!” Sansa said, sliding into her sandals and grabbing her room key. It was surprising to her how much she was already warming up to Margaery Tyrell. In the past, she was never really the one to make all of the friends in the family. That was Robb’s job. And sometimes Arya, but she hung out with boys who she only claimed were her friends. Sansa was anxious every moment she was with Margaery, wanting to know what they were going to do next or what was going to happen. Margaery glided past Sansa in her heels, and gently grabbed Sansa’s hand, pulling her out the door. At first, Sansa was reluctant but went along with it. This strange, new “go with the flow” Sansa was much different than the old Sansa, the one who kept to herself and stuck to the plan.

Margaery lead Sansa down two flights of stairs, still holding on to her hand.  _Why is she doing this?_ Sansa thought, not even knowing if Margaery was flirting, or just being friendly.  _I don’t even like girls,_  the dreaded thought popped up in Sansa’s head, and she pulled her hand away. Margaery turned around at the entrance to the first floor, and gave Sansa a concerned look.

“Are you okay?” Margaery asked.  _She can see right through me, can’t she._

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sansa said.  _Liar_.

“Well, come on we can’t keep our pizza man waiting!” Margaery said with a wink. Sansa followed Margaery with a heavier step than intended, and the Essos’s Pizza delivery guy was waiting for them at the front desk. His head turned at the sound of Margaery’s heels.

“One olive, feta and prosciutto pizza for a Ms. Tyrell?” The delivery guy asked, looking at both girls. Margaery waved her hand.

“That’s me.” She announced, taking out her wallet from her purse.

“Alright, I’ll just need you to swipe your card through this machine and then sign the receipt once it comes out and then the pizza is all yours.” He said. Margaery took her credit card out and did exactly as he said, and when she was done, he handed her the pizza. “Enjoy.” He said as he exited the building. Margaery held the bag to her nose and took a deep breath in, inhaling all of the wonderful scents.

“Oh Sansa, your life is going to change the moment you take a bite out of this pizza, like when Eve took a bite out of that apple.” Margaery said, the look in her eyes gleaming. As if on cue, Sansa’s stomach started growling, making her wince.

“Well come on! Let’s get back to the room before it gets cold.” Sansa said. Margaery smiled at her, and the two of them went back to their dorm.

~

The two girls crashed on to Margaery’s bed, the smell of roses wafting over Sansa. Margaery took the pizza out of the bag, and bent over to grab the bottle of wine that she had left on the floor untouched. Sansa questionably eyed the bottle of wine.

“Oh come on, Sansa. Wine goes perfect with this pizza! Trust me.” Margaery said as she popped open the cork, and took a swig out of the tall bottle. Sansa watched in awe, as the brunette drank a good amount like it was water. When Margaery was done, she offered the bottle to Sansa. Sansa didn’t know what to do at first, but she took it anyway and took a sip. The golden liquid slid down her throat, making it tingle in a warm way, almost like it was on fire, but not. Sansa almost choked but managed to keep it together.

“What is that?” Sansa asked, wiping some wine off of her chin. Margaery took the bottle back, and held it up as if she were showcasing it.

“Highgarden’s finest wine. My father started the company long ago before my brother and I were born, after he decided he didn’t want to follow in his mother’s footsteps and become a senator. He wanted Loras to take the company up, but Loras took interest in men and wrestling.” Margaery said while taking a slice of pizza out of the box and taking a bite. Her eyes lit up when she began to chew, and a small moan escaped from her mouth.

“Interesting.” Was all Sansa could say. She grabbed a slice herself, and inspected it. The slice was thin crust, and the feta cheese on top of the fig sauce was just enough. The prosciutto was perfectly crisp, and oh. The pizza was delicious, Sansa decided after taking a bite. Margaery laughed.

“I told you this was the best pizza,” She said as she nudged Sansa with her shoulder. Sansa was too busy concentrating on eating to say anything else. But then she noticed the picture of Margaery and that blonde boy above her headboard, and Sansa was curious.

“So is that you and your boyfriend?” Sansa asked, pointing toward the picture. Margaery almost choked on her own slice!

“Gods, no! That’s Loras.” Margaery said as she took a long sip of wine. “That picture was taken last year for Christmas. I haven’t dated anyone since,” Margaery was about to say Joffrey’s name, but held her tongue. “Never mind, it’s not important.” She said, the tone in her voice changing that with a twinge of sadness. Sansa was even more curious, but she thought it was best not to pry. The two of them sat in silence for a little while, the wine bottle between them and the cardboard boxes of pizza next to Sansa. Margaery was laying on her back, her long, curling chestnut hair flowing around her head like a halo.

“So what classes are you taking?” Sansa asked, breaking the silence. If the two of them had anything together, that would make it easier for them to study seeing that they lived together. Margaery propped herself up on her elbows and fixed her blouse, which had only exposed a bit of her stomach when she was lying down.

“Hmm, Religion of the Old Gods, Woman’s Literature, Advanced Politics, Pre Law, Philosophy, and Western History.” Margaery said with a grin.

“I’m taking Woman’s Literature too! As well as Advanced Politics and Philosophy. Which professors do you have?” Sansa could feel a little flutter in her heart when she realized that she and Margaery had a similar schedule.

“Oh, I know Professor Baelish is teaching Advanced Politics,” Margaery said. Sansa couldn’t help but think back to the conversation she over heard her parents have in the car ride here. Something about “Baelish” and “careful”. When Margaery said Baelish, the words felt like a prick in her skin.

“I’m sorry, who did you say your other professors were?” Sansa said. Margaery gave Sansa that concerned look again.

“I said that Professor Tarth is teaching Woman’s Lit and Professor Lannister is teaching Philosophy. Honestly Sansa, it’s like you’re always in this other world!” Margaery teased.

“Sometimes I wish I was in another world,” Sansa said as she looked down at her lap. Margaery placed her hand on Sansa’s shoulder.

“Hey, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m here. We’re roommates after all,” Margaery said with a smile. “Now let’s eat more of this pizza! I’m still very hungry.” Margaery said as she went for her third slice. Sansa couldn’t help but laugh.  _That girl has a bottomless stomach, but her heart is pure._  Sansa thought with a smile. The two of them ate in silence, just staring at their new room. Something inside of Sansa made her feel unsettled, but at the same time Margaery felt right. Like somehow Sansa knew that she and Margaery would be great friends. Sansa wasn’t even keeping track of the time, and glanced at her phone.

**10 voicemails from Mom**

Sansa went pale.  _Oh Gods, I’m such an idiot!_ Sansa thought as she unlocked her phone. Her mom had tried to call her since she and Margaery started dinner.  _I must’ve had too much to drink or something, to have missed Mom’s calls. Or my phone was on silent or-_  Sansa’s thoughts were shaken when she felt Margaery’s arms around her.

“If you need to call your family, go. We have the whole year to get to know each other!” Margaery told Sansa. Sansa could feel the warmth of Margaery’s skin between her shirt, and she didn’t feel so overwhelmed anymore.

“I think I’m going to bed soon, we have Philosophy at 9 am.” Sansa said, her breath shaking from Margaery’s touch. Margaery slid her arms away from Sansa and she flopped back onto her bed.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” She said as she picked up her own phone. “We should get coffee tomorrow before class so our hangover isn’t that bad,” Margaery suggested. Sansa got up off of Margaery’s bed and slumped into her own. She had finally set up all of her own photos, and placed them accordingly on her wall. Sansa plugged her phone in her wall to charge, and sent her mom a quick text.

 

 **To: Mom –** Sorry I never answered your calls, was busy getting to know my roommate! I’ll call you tomorrow, I promise. Love, Sansa <3

 

“I’ll set my alarm for 7?” Sansa asked Margaery. She didn’t know how much time the girl took to get ready in the morning, or if she was a morning person at all. For Sansa, she loved waking up in the morning before the chaos of the Stark house filled up with the rest of her family. Sometimes her mom would join her and they would make tea and watch the sunrise.

“That sounds fine with me,” Margaery said. All Sansa saw was the glow of Margaery’s phone that illuminated her face in the dark. Even with Margaery’s faerie lights strung around her bed, it was still dark. Sansa set her phone’s alarm to 7 am, with 15 minute intervals in case she slept in. She didn’t want to be late to her first class. Her mom sent her a text just as she was about to shut off for the night.

 

 **Mom:** That’s ok love, I’m glad you and your roommate are getting along! :) call us tomorrow sweetie, Mom <3

 

Sansa sighed as she locked her phone. She missed all of the noise in her house, and Lady coming to her bed with her to keep her company. This strange new world of college she was about to face scared her. But somehow she knew that with Margaery by her side, she could get through this.

“Hey Sansa?” Margaery said in the darkness. Sansa turned her head to where Margaery was, even though she couldn’t see her.

“Yeah?”

“See you in the morning.” Sansa could hear the smile in Margaery’s voice.

“See you in the morning.” She replied. It took a while for Sansa to fall asleep, but eventually the night took her in and gave her dreams that danced in the stars.


	5. Warming Up To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update, again college has been kicking me in the butt with finals coming up! I promise as soon as I get done (in a week) the chapters will be updated more frequently. Thank you so much for your patience! Enjoy <3
> 
> \- Justine

Sansa woke up to her alarm, the sound blaring through the tiny speakers of her phone. For a moment, Sansa forgot that she was in a new room, and fear struck her. Then she looked over to her right, where Margaery was still sleeping in her bed. _How could she sleep through that alarm?_ Sansa thought as she shut off the alarm. The room was still dark, with soft moonlight coming in through the curtains that were hanging on the window. It was still dark outside since it was only seven in the morning. Sansa yawned, as she slowly sat up on her own bed. A pang of loneliness traveled through her stomach, making Sansa feel homesick. In the morning all of the Stark kids would already be downstairs, rushing to get out of the house to make it to school. But now it was just her and Margaery, no good morning hugs from her mother or home cooked breakfasts. Sansa grabbed her pillow, and hugged it close to her, inhaling its scent. She could smell Lady on it, since the dog loved to sleep on this one particular pillow. But Sansa had to be strong for her family. She was on her own now, and she was expected to be an adult. Something inside her was reluctant to this change, and she wanted to remain a child, but Sansa knew that she would have to adjust quickly otherwise she would be miserable.

She quietly got off of her bed after mustering up any courage she had, and went to the armoire to pick out an outfit for the first day. Sansa finally settled on a white skirt that had a floral pattern, an emerald green long sleeve shirt, and gold gladiator sandals. Usually she didn’t like wearing green because she thought it made her look like a carrot with her red hair, but today she decided to be daring and slowly step out of her comfort zone. She checked her watch, and time was slowly creeping up on her. Surprisingly, Margaery was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful and young, that Sansa didn’t want to disturb her. _I’ll get dressed and then if she isn’t up when I’m done, then I’ll gently wake her up._ Sansa thought as she went to their bathroom. Luckily, Westeros University gave all of the residents their own private bathrooms so they wouldn’t have to share a huge bathroom with several other students. Sansa changed as quietly and quickly as she could.

When she got out of the bathroom, Margaery was finally awake. The brunette stretched her arms over her head, brushing her long curly hair to one side.

“You’re up early.” Margaery said, yawning. Sansa was fixing her school bag with textbooks, notebooks, pens, and anything else she might need for the day.

“I’m surprised you slept through the alarm!” Sansa said with a laugh. Margaery was definitely a heavy sleeper.

“I didn’t even know it went off, but I woke up just as you went into the bathroom,” Margaery explained, still laying down in her bed. “You look super cute in that outfit, by the way.” Margaery said with a wink. Sansa could feel her face blush again. Everything that Margaery said sounded like bells, and she had such grace in her voice, but she was confident as well.

“Well I won’t dress this nice all the time, especially when the weather gets colder and then you’ll see me in sweatpants everyday.” Sansa joked as she took her phone out of its charger. Margaery finally got up off of her bed, and went to choose an outfit herself.

“Please, you’d look hot in sweatpants.” Margaery said as she started flipping through her wardrobe like it was pages in a magazine. Sansa stared in awe in the amount of clothes that Margaery had, not believing what she had just said either. No one ever told her she was hot before, let alone that she’d look hot in something. Arya only ever joked that she looked hot because her hair made her head look like it was on fire.

“I doubt it,” Sansa finally said as she sat there on her bed. Margaery got out the prettiest sundress that Sansa ever saw.

“What do you think?” Margaery asked, holding the dress up to her small figure. Sansa just stared.

“It’s beautiful.” She said.

“Wonderful! Then it’s settled. We’re going to be the most beautiful women this campus has ever seen.” Margaery said as she twirled around while holding the dress, giggling. _The most beautiful women,_ Sansa repeated in her mind. Margaery went to the bathroom to change, and Sansa kept herself occupied by putting on makeup. She didn’t wear a lot, since her skin was so fair and most makeup made her breakout. But sometimes Sansa liked to experiment with eyeliner and lipstick. Even the smallest amount of makeup made her feel like she could conquer the world. Margaery got out of the bathroom just as Sansa was finishing up, and she twirled around in her dress.

“My grandma got this for me when she went to this exotic country last summer.” She said as she walked over to where Sansa was, examining the makeup that Sansa had arranged ever so neatly on the sink counter. Already Margaery had begun to notice the little things about Sansa, how she was so organized, had a great sense of fashion, how she tended to bite her lips sometimes when she got nervous. Margaery was a very observant person and a good judge of character, and she felt in her heart that she and Sansa would become great friends.

“Where did your grandma go?” Sansa asked, curious. She had heard from her father how rich the Tyrell family was, so hearing that Margaery’s grandmother went somewhere exotic was expected.

“I can’t remember,” Margaery shrugged as she began applying her own makeup. “But she told me it was beautiful. The gardens were filled with hundreds of flowers, each one unique. The air over there was clean and sweet smelling. She told me it reminded her of our home, Highgarden.” Margaery told Sansa as she put on a light amount of mascara. Sansa could picture the landscape perfectly, vivid colors drifting through her mind.

“It sounds lovely.” Sansa said with a wishful sigh. Back when she was living with her family, they only went on a few vacations here and there. Most of the time to visit the old Godswood or the ruins of old Westeros. It was a struggle to travel with six children, plus they had to figure out who was going to watch the family pets while they were gone. “Do you miss Highgarden?” Sansa asked. She missed her home, that’s for sure, especially her family.

“Once in a while. But I know it’ll always be there waiting for me. Oh Sansa, you’d love it there.” Margaery told her, smiling.

“Maybe one day you can take me there!” Sansa suggested, her mood already improving from when she woke up this morning. The thought of spending more time with Margaery made her heart soar. Margaery was so nice to her, and she felt a connection with her like she hasn’t felt with anyone ever before.

“What a fantastic idea!” Margaery said as she took hold of Sansa’s hands. “All of the boys would gaze at us in awe, because we’d be the most gorgeous women they’d ever laid eyes on, especially you Sansa.” Margaery said. All Sansa could do was blush. There it was again, those sweet compliments that Margaery seemed to never run out of. It made Sansa wonder.

“Well we’ll just have to discuss this more, don’t we?” Sansa said as she grabbed her bag and phone. “Come on, we should make our way to breakfast before Philosophy.” Sansa said, reading the time on her phone. They had an hour to spare for breakfast, and then they could get to class early to pick out their seats. Sansa was a bit nervous to go to her first university class, and she wondered what the professor would be like.

~

Sansa sat across from Margaery at a small table in the lounge area at The Wall Student Center, taking a bite out of the lemon breakfast pastry that she got. They also served hot tea so Sansa got herself a mug to go so she could drink it during class. The lemon pastry melted in her mouth like butter, and she couldn’t help but close her eyes and concentrate on the flavor that was exploding in her mouth. She would have to let her mother know about this recipe so she could try to replicate it when she was home. Margaery watched Sansa eat, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“You certainly love lemon, don’t you.” Margaery said as she took a bite out of her scone.

“Oh yes, anything with lemon in it is my favorite.” Sansa said, wiping her mouth on a napkin. “Back home my mother makes the most delicious lemon cakes as a special treat.” Sansa told Margaery, sipping some of the warm tea. The aroma of jasmine and thyme filled her nose, and she felt more awake.

“That sounds lovely, you’ll definitely have to make those for me sometime.” Margaery said, finishing off her scone. The two women finished their breakfast, and they had half an hour left until they had to get to philosophy. “So tell me more about your mother, she seems like a wonderful woman.” Margaery said. She wanted to get to know Sansa, what made her tick, cry, laugh, anything really. Margaery found herself caring for the girl more and more each minute they spend together.

“Well if you’re wondering where I got my flaming red hair from, it runs in my mother’s family.” Sansa joked, a light laugh escaping from her throat. The Tullys were known for their beautiful auburn hair, and the trait had been passed on to Sansa, and she was the only Stark child who had the gorgeous hair. Some even mistook her for a Tully.

“I was going to say, none of your other siblings seemed to have your gorgeous hair when I briefly met them when they dropped you off.” Margaery said. “I’ll have to meet them all properly one day.”

“Oh gosh, I feel terrible that they left so early!” Sansa said, feeling like an idiot. She wanted Margaery to meet her family. That’s what roommates did, right?

“No need to fret, Sansa. You never met my grandmother. All she did was drop me off at the front building, not even bothering to help me unpack because of her bad knees.” Margaery said, trying to let Sansa know that it really wasn’t such a big deal.

“Then I guess we all need to go out for lunch sometime.” Sansa suggested as she gathered her things. They had fifteen minutes to get to class, and Casterly Hall was a bit of a walk form The Wall Student Center. “Come on, let’s go to class.” Sansa said as she lead Margaery through the wave of students that had begun to gather in the main dining area. She didn’t take her hand like Margaery did when they went to go pick up the pizza last night, since she figured that now wasn’t an appropriate time. Even if it was an appropriate time, Sansa didn’t even like girls. _What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about this now? I don’t like girls. Margaery is just being friendly. Th_ a _t’s all there is to it._ Sansa thought. But an uneasy feeling began to settle in the pit of the stomach, and in her subconscious she knew she was lying to herself.


	6. Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I had finals for college at the beginning of May and then last Thursday I graduated! So things were a little hectic, and I had writer's block too which didn't help. But to make it up to you I made this chapter extra long. Enjoy :)
> 
> \- Justine

Margaery and Sansa made their way to the second floor in Casterly Hall, quickly finding two seats next to each other. They were early, and only a few more people were in the class. Margaery smiled at the other girls who were sitting near them. She seemed so friendly to Sansa all of the time, and maybe that’s how she always was. Maybe she was just extra friendly to Sansa. But after the alcohol that they had the night before, Sansa wasn’t sure how friendly Margaery was. Neither of them mentioned it this morning, which Sansa was grateful for. Last night Margaery had been a little more touchy-feely than Sansa had expected when they were drinking the wine. Sansa wasn’t sure if it was the wine, or if Margaery genuinely felt that way about Sansa. Sansa was lost in thought, not really paying attention to all of the other students filing into the classroom, giggling with their friends or talking in hushed voices. She wasn’t paying attention when Professor Lannister began taking attendance. Margaery had to tap Sansa on her arm with her pencil to get her to focus.

“Here.” Sansa blurted out. She could feel her own face getting hot. Professor Lannister chuckled.

“Thank you Ms. Stark, but I don’t think I called your name yet. I’ll mark you here anyway since you seem so eager to be in this class.” Professor Lannister said as he marked her name down on his sheet. Sansa couldn’t believe that she already made an embarrassment of herself on the first day of class. She looked over at Margaery, who was trying not to laugh. _Sorry_ Margaery mouthed, hoping Sansa could read lips well. Sansa just shrugged. Professor Lannister finished taking attendance, and Sansa couldn’t help but notice how short he was, but he carried himself as if he was as tall as her brother, Robb. “I’m going to pass around the syllabus in a moment but I want you all to think about this one question as I do: what does philosophy mean to you? Write anything that comes to mind on a sheet of paper, and later when I’m done handing out the syllabus we’ll discuss this.” Professor Lannister said as he began to pass out stacks of paper. Sansa rummaged through her bag and took out a notebook and a pen, thinking first before writing anything down. What did philosophy mean to her? And then she thought of her father, Ned. He was very philosophical, as was her mother. Sansa wrote down their names and stated why she thought they were philosophical. She glanced over at Margaery, who already had a few sentences on her paper. _Margaery seems to know her stuff,_ Sansa thought as she chewed her pen cap _if I find that I’m terrible at Philosophy, maybe she can tutor me._ She thanked Margaery when she handed her the stack of syllabi, and she began to scan her own packet. This course looked like it was going to be heavy on readings.

“Alright class, now I’m sure you have a good couple of sentences on what philosophy means to you on that sheet of paper. Is anyone willing to read what they have written? It won’t hurt if you go first, it will only help.” Professor Lannister said  as he stood facing the class. Dozens of eyes glanced down at their shoes, not wanting to speak first. Sansa had never been the one to volunteer to go first for anything, not even at home, so she hoped that Margaery would be the first to go. And she was right. The brunette’s clear, honey-soft voice filled the room in an instant, and all Sansa could do was stare.

“To me, Philosophy isn’t just saying the right thing. It’s about meaning every word that you say. You can’t flounder around or sugar coat anything. Philosophy is the truth. It’s finding meaning in life, knowledge, and conduct. Connecting the little things and learning from your mistakes, gaining knowledge and progressing forward. Connecting with others who share the same ideas as you so that you may gain more insight that you haven’t before. Philosophy is a way of life and well-being.” Margaery remained standing even after she was finished, and the whole room applauded for her. Even Professor Lannister looked surprised.

“Thank you, Ms. Tyrell. I understand that your grandmother is still in the senate?” He remarked. Margaery nodded her head.

“She is indeed, Professor.” Margaery said with a smile. From what Sansa gathered, the Tyrells were a very proud family, who were also very close with each other.

“Well I wish her all the luck in her future days. You may sit.” Professor Lannister told Margaery. Margaery sat back down, and smiled at Sansa. All Sansa could do was smile shyly back. “Is there anyone else willing to read what they have written?” Professor Lannister asked, scanning the room for someone he found curious. Sansa slowly raised her hand in the air. “Ah, Ms. Stark. Thank you.” Sansa stood up like Margaery had, nice and tall, and cleared her throat.

“I don’t know much about Philosophy, but what I learn and what I have learned is from my parents. Ned and Catelyn Stark are the two most philosophical people in my life, and they have taught me a lot when I was younger. They would take me to the old Godswood and teach me important lessons. I didn’t really know how important they were until recently, and I guess that’s what Philosophy means to me.” Sansa sat back down after she was done, not really wanting to say anything else. Margaery started the applause this time, giving Sansa a warm smile.

“Thank you, Ms. Stark. Your parents must be very proud of you. Now, we’ll have a few more of you speak and then you can all give me these papers at the end of class, and then we’ll go over the syllabus together.” Professor Lannister said. A few more people read their papers, and everyone seemed so intellectual. Sansa felt intimidated. “Alright. Since that’s over and done with, let’s move on to the syllabus. As you can see, you are required two outside readings for this class accompanied by papers. Everything else is text book material and books that I will be assigning you throughout the semester. Attendance is not mandatory, however, you or your parents paid for this course so if you ask me, you’d be wasting valuable money and time. My email and phone number is on the front, office hours on the back and course materials that you will need and policies are in the middle. As you can see, I don’t tolerate any nonsense whatsoever in my class and if I see nonsense, you will be kicked out for the day. Now, let’s get started with our first lesson.” Mumbled groans floated throughout the room from students who had hoped to be let out early after reviewing the syllabus. Sansa knew that wasn’t really how things in Westeros University happened, since this was more prestigious than the other colleges that she had looked at before deciding to come here. The rest of the class droned on, and Professor Lannister gave them their first assignment, to read the first three chapters and answer the given questions. When class was over, it was already 10:30 in the morning. Sansa had a small break before her next class.

Margaery grabbed Sansa’s arm as they walked out of class, startling the redhead. “Professor Lannister seems to not take any bullshit, does he?” Margaery said, trying to start a conversation between them. She was glad that she had a friend in the class with her. Believe it or not, but Margaery felt intimidated by Professor Lannister. Sansa shrugged.

“I guess. I’m glad he’s not the type of professor who lets the class run the lecture.” Sansa said, thinking back to her high school days when literally every class she was in, the students ran it and liked to cause chaos. She hated the fact that she was put in the same room with those people, and she felt like she didn’t belong.

“Exactly. Hey, I have economics in a few minutes, but we should go out for lunch!” Margaery told her as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. Margaery wanted to get to know Sansa more, she seemed so interesting and lovely. Even last night when they were both a little tipsy from the wine, Margaery could feel a certain connection between them.

“Oh, sure! Do you want my phone number so you can let me know where I should meet you?” Sansa asked, her nerves getting the best of her again. She didn’t even know why she was so nervous about asking for something as simple as a phone number.

“Yeah, that would be most helpful and great.” Margaery said as she reached in her dress pocket to get her own phone out. The two exchanged numbers, and then Margaery brushed her fingers along Sansa’s hand when she took her phone back. “See you for lunch.” She said with a wink as she left for her next class. Sansa looked down at her phone and saw that Margaery had already put a heart emoji next to her name in the contacts, which made Sansa laugh. At least now she had a little bit of time to herself before meeting Margaery for lunch.

Sansa went back to her dorm, and collapsed on her bead. Even though she only had one class so far and it was an hour and a half long, she was exhausted. Professor Lannister already assigned them homework, and Sansa took out her planner to write down the assignment before she forgot. Sansa looked at her schedule, and realized that she still never called her family. She made a mental note (and wrote it down) to call them tomorrow. Sansa looked around her room, to see if she could organize anything else, and began to organize her desk a little bit more. She set out all of her textbooks for Professor Lannister’s class so she could start the assignment tonight, and things she would need the next day. Sansa had already been playing some Foreigners songs when she got back as background music, humming along quietly. She guessed Margaery’s class would be another hour so she picked up her philosophy textbook and started reading. Better to get started on homework now than later. Sansa was already sucked into the book when her phone buzzed.

 **Margaery:** I’ll be done in half an hour, meet me at the café for lunch?

Sansa’s heart was racing. She knew that they had made plans to go for lunch, but this just came up like a surprise for her. At least over lunch they would get more of a chance to bond. Sansa’s fingers froze on the screen, not wanting to seem too eager by replying right away. So she read another chapter of her book, made some notes and checker her email. By the time she was done fifteen minutes had passed, so she replied back.

 **To Margaery:** Sounds good, I’ll meet you there! Save me a seat?

Sansa quickly exited out of the messages app, too nervous to see if Margaery had read the message. She turned up the volume of her music to calm her nerves, and checked facebook and then twitter. Seconds later her phone dinged, and Margaery’s name appeared on the screen.

 **Margaery:** See you in a bit :) <3

 _She sent a heart. A HEART._ Sansa’s mind screamed at her. This was only day two with Margaery, why was she feeling like this? She had never once felt any sort of attraction towards another woman. Sure she found some woman to be gorgeous, but she never had feelings for any of them. Margaery was different. Sansa went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face, to calm herself, and then she reapplied her makeup. _Maybe I’m just stressing over nothing,_ Sansa tried to convince herself. Soon it was time to meet Margaery for lunch. Sansa walked out of the dorm, remembering her key, and made her way to Night’s Watch Café. She spotted Margaery instantly, her chestnut curls cascading down her back. Margaery waved Sansa down, and motioned for her to sit in the chair across from her. Margaery was all smiles when Sansa sat down.

“I’m so glad that we both have lunch free.” Margaery said as she took a sip of her iced tea. She had already gotten herself food, a small side salad and a panini sat in front of her. Sansa’s stomach growled with hunger. “Go get yourself some food, silly!” Margaery said, laughing. Sansa just nodded and went to the main island in the dining hall, where all the food was. She had no idea what to get, the choices were overwhelming. She decided to settle on some soup and half a sandwich, she figured that she should eat light at lunch so that she could eat more later. She got herself a lemonade, and then swiped her student ID at the register, walking back to the table Margaery was at.

“How was your second class?” Sansa asked, deciding to take the lead this time. Margaery’s eyebrows perked up, and she set her sandwich down.

“Economics is completely boring.” Margaery said, her voice getting low as if she was telling Sansa a deep secret. Her face was so close to Sansa’s, that Sansa could feel the heat coming from her. Sansa gulped back some air, a bit nervous to being so close to Margaery. But then Margaery smiled that crooked smile of her, and burst out laughing. “You look like a deer in headlights! Sansa, my dear, there’s no need to be so nervous around me. We are roommates after all.” Margaery told her with a wink. _Why does she have to be like this_ Sansa thought as she started on her lunch.

“I wasn’t nervous, you were just really close to my face.” Sansa said as she set her spoon down. Margaery flicked an eyebrow up.

“Mmhm.” She said. “But yeah, economics isn’t really my cup of tea, but it’s required for my major so I’m forced to take it.” Margaery sighed. “So, you mentioned your family in philosophy this morning. Tell me more about them.” Margaery inquired as she propped her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands.

“Well my parents are descendants of the founding family of Winterfell, where I’m from, and they’re very well known. I have five siblings, and I’m the oldest girl. My oldest brother, Robb, goes to another university not far from here, Jon is the second oldest, then me, and then my brat of a little sister Arya, and then my little brother Bran and baby brother Rickon.” Sansa took a deep breath after having spilled all of that out. Margaery was smiling at her. She was so interested in Sansa, she wanted to get to know her more.

“You sound like you have a great family, Sansa. I’m quite jealous.” Margaery confessed, which was true. Although the Tyrell family was big, it certainly wasn’t as big as the Stark family was, and not as close.

“You? Jealous? All of my siblings are annoying. Well, except for Robb. We get along the most, and I miss him a lot.” Sansa said, finishing her sandwich.

“They all sound so nice and you all seem to be very close.” Margaery mused. She was close with Loras, but that was about it. Willas wasn’t home as much as she hoped he would be, but he was touring the country with his “band”.

“They’re pretty great for the most part.” Sansa said. A wave of home sickness suddenly hit her, and she wanted to hug her big brother most of all.

“Tonight we can totally have a movie night and that way maybe I can make you feel better.” Margaery said, with a small smile. She sensed that Sansa was homesick and she got that. She just wanted Sansa to be happy.

“Oh, I’m not sick, I’m just-” Sansa began to say but was cut off.

“Homesick. I know, it happens to the best of us.” Margaery said as she reached across the table to hold Sansa’s hand. It was the best gesture she could do without seeming that she was interested in Sansa. Margaery thought that she would wait to tell Sansa that she was attracted to women. She didn’t want to scare off her new roommate, or ruin her new friendship. In the past, it had been hard to keep friendships with women after she told them that she was gay, since they seemed to think that she was attracted to them, which wasn’t the case. Margaery had her type, and Sansa was it. Sansa stared at their hands touching, not knowing what to think. After a little while, she pulled it away.

“We could watch a movie,” Sansa suggested, feeling very vulnerable. Margaery could read her like an open book, and it made her even more nervous.

“What a brilliant idea!” Margaery said, excitement returning to her eyes. “Do you like the actress Sandra Bullock?” Margaery asked, curious to see if Sansa had a similar taste in movies.

“Oh absolutely, I adore her work! My mom and I watch Practical Magic whenever we’re both having a bad day. I actually have it with me, we could totally watch that!” Sansa said. She had never met another girl who liked Sandra Bullock as much as she did, so this was exciting.

“I was actually thinking that we could watch Miss Congeniality. I just love how it’s not a total chick flick, and that it has some action in it.” Margaery said. Sansa grew more and more interesting by the minute.

“Have you seen Practical Magic though?” Sansa was trying to lobby for her favorite movie. Margaery pouted in a cute way, and made her eyes bigger.

“But Miss Congeniality,” She said, her voice wavering like a child’s. Sansa sat in silence for a while, but Margaery continued to pout.

“Fine. We’ll watch Miss Congeniality first, and then Practical Magic.” Sansa said, feeling defeated. Margaery just smirked.

“Alright then it’s a plan. Movie night with popcorn and all the wine you want. We should get to Woman’s Literature though, or Professor Tarth would have our heads!” Margaery said. Sansa completely forgot that they had Woman’s Studies together after lunch. It was a good thing she remembered earlier, and had packed her textbook so she was prepared. She looked forward to tonight, and walked to class with a smile on her face.


	7. Movie Night

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly for Sansa, she didn’t have a mental breakdown about too many assignments so far or missing her family, and she even made a few friends in her other classes. She was going to need more friends here considering how lonely she felt most of the time. But when she was with Margaery, she felt different. She felt like the emptiness that was in her heart was slowly being filled up, and it was strange for her, to feel this happy. Sansa was generally happy around her family, because she’s known them the longest. But past relationships have left her almost broken, and she put up so many walls. With Margaery, it was like the woman was breaking those walls down piece by piece and letting herself in. Sansa wasn’t sure if she was ready to let someone else into her heart, but she was okay with starting a new friendship. Tonight she and Margaery were going to be watching two of their favorite Sandra Bullock movies, and that’s all that mattered. Sansa felt like she needed some quality girl time.

By the time Sansa made her way back to the dorm, it was already dinner time so she stopped by the dining hall and got herself a salad to go, and a small pastry for dessert. She wasn’t feeling very hungry, since her nerves started to get the best of her again. _Why the fuck am I even getting nervous just thinking about hanging out with Margaery tonight?_ Sansa thought bitterly as she munched on her salad, the bits of lettuce creating a satisfying crunch between her teeth. At least the food at Westeros University was pretty good, Robb told her it was top notch, since he had been here for a few overnight trips with his wrestling team. Once Sansa finished dinner, she packed up her bag and headed back to the dorm. She almost hoped that Margaery wouldn’t be there yet so she would have time to collect her thoughts first, and maybe get some homework done before any distractions came around.

Sansa practically flopped on her bed when she got back to her dorm, and sighed in relief. Her poor feet were exhausted from walking around campus all day, so she took her sandals off and cuddled up against her pillows. Sansa turned on her laptop, and began playing some music off of her favorite radio station. The soft acoustics flowed through her mind, and Sansa began to feel much calmer than earlier. She cracked open her Women’s Literature textbook, and began reading the chapters that Professor Tarth had assigned them earlier that day. It was an interesting class so far, and Professor Tarth really seemed to know her stuff. Sansa couldn’t help but notice that there was a fair number of girls in the class, and no guys at all. Margaery sat in front of her that time in class, and Sansa caught herself being distracted by her cascading hair. Even thinking about it now, Sansa had to stop herself.

“Nope. Margaery is just a friend, that’s all. She’s just, really friendly.” Sansa said to no one in particular. She let out a frustrated sigh as she turned up the volume on her laptop, so the music could drown out her thoughts. It seemed to work because half an hour later, Margaery came into the room and Sansa was so focused on her school work and the music that she was listening to, that she didn’t even look up when Margaery was standing over her.

“What are you doing?” Margaery’s voice entered Sansa’s head, and she snapped back to reality, jumping at Margaery’s sudden presence.

“Gods, Margaery you scared me.” Sansa admitted as she closed her laptop and took off her headphones.

“You seemed pretty intense and I didn’t want to disturb you, but I just wanted to let you know that we should probably get started on our movie marathon.” Margaery said as she went over to her own bed, leaning back ever so slightly, that her shoulders seemed to push her chest forward. Sansa was at loss for wor

“Oh, um. Right, yeah. I almost forgot about that.” Sansa said, trying to get some air. She felt like she was suffocating around Margaery. Every bit of her being surrounded Sansa, her perfume, her hair, her smile, the way she walked. It was actually very distracting. Margaery gazed at the red head, and smiled. She knew that the other girl was nervous around her, and that made things very exciting for Margaery. Sansa just seemed so innocent, yet there was something else that Margaery couldn’t put her finger on. Something underneath all of that gorgeous red hair and long legs that made Sansa skittish around her, and made her seem almost scared.

“That’s perfectly alright love. Here, I bought us some popcorn earlier and more wine. Shall we get started? Or do you still want to work on your assignments?” Margaery asked, rolling her eyes when she said “assignments”. Of course she did care about school, but it wasn’t as important to her as getting her grandmother’s seat on the senate. Politics she could handle. Boring school work? She did not have the patience for that, but Margaery did it anyway and always put extra effort to make it seem like she cared.

“Well the assignments aren’t due until the end of the week, so we can get started on the movies.” Sansa said. She didn’t like that she was procrastinating, but she also just really wanted to hang out with Margaery. Sansa was actually looking forward to more bonding tonight, if that’s what was going to happen. She needed a friend. Sansa got up and went over to her electric kettle that her mother gave her, and started boiling some water for tea. “What kind of tea do you like?” She asked as she began to look through her own drawer to find her favorite, a nice chamomile with a hint of vanilla. She had plenty of tea to spare. Margaery thought for a minute before answering. She wasn’t much of a tea person herself, but she would always have it when she was with her grandmother.

“Do you have any earl grey?” Margaery asked Sansa. Sansa rummaged through her drawer to look for her tin of earl grey.

“Yup! I’ll make some for the both of us.” She said as she got out two mugs and set them beside the kettle, placing two tea bags in each.

“This is going to be such a fun night, and we deserve it for getting through our first day of classes!” Margaery said. Sansa wasn’t looking at Margaery, since her back was turned to her, but she could tell that she was grinning, which made Sansa smile.

“I know, I absolutely adore Sandra Bullock. She’s one of my favorite actresses of all time.” Sansa said as she sat back down on her bed.

“I have such a huge lady crush on her, oh my gods.” Margaery said as she fanned herself, making Sansa laugh. Secretly, Margaery hoped that by saying “lady crush” it gave Sansa the hint that she actually had a preference for women. Margaery knew that she was being a bit forward, but she can’t help it. The Tyrells were known for being straight forward (or not so straight) with things and getting right down to the point. They didn’t dilly dally or stray away from any plan. Her grandmother always told her that if she wanted something, she needed to be clear about it and to go for it. Sansa cleared her throat after laughing for a bit, not really knowing what else to say.

“So um, what are your other favorite movies?” Sansa asked. She was curious about Margaery, since she’s only known her for a couple of days now, but she didn’t want to make it obvious that Margaery made her nervous.

“I’ve never really told anyone else this but my brother, but I’m a huge Star Wars nerd.” Margaery said, her voice getting low. Sansa couldn’t believe what she heard. Margaery didn’t really seem to be the type of girl who was into Star Wars. Then again, the brunette already surprised Sansa in more ways than she could say.

“Really?” Sansa said, trying not to sound prejudice or pretentious. Margaery nodded.

“Yup. I went as Princess Leia for Halloween three years in a row when I was a little girl. My grandmother made me my costume, and I wore it with pride.” Margaery said, her confidence building up again. She really did love Star Wars, and she hoped that Sansa wasn’t really put off by her inner nerd.

“Oh my gosh, that’s adorable.” Sansa said, truly meaning it. She could see a young Margaery walking down her home streets and wearing her curly hair in two braided buns and proudly going from house to house asking for Halloween candy. Sansa loved how Margaery was confiding in her, even though what she told her wasn’t that big of a deal, and it made Sansa feel special. “We should definitely have Star Wars be our next movie marathon!” Sansa suggested. Her nerves were slowly melting away the more time she spent talking to Margaery.

“Absolutely! You’re lucky I have my movie collection with me. Now, I’ll make the popcorn if you want to set up Miss Congeniality? You can open up a bottle of wine if you want, too.” Margaery said as she walked over to the microwave. Her heart was fluttering inside her chest. Sansa was just so genuine to her, and honest. All of the things that Joffrey lacked. Margaery stuck the popcorn bag inside the microwave, and punched the time in. Enough time had passed and she heard the menu music playing on the television screen, and she went back to her bed. “We could pile a bunch of our pillows in the center of the room and bring our blankets so we can create a comfortable little lounge,” Margaery suggested as she watched Sansa struggle with the wine opener. “Here, let me get that for you.” She said as she took the cork screw and pulled open the bottle. “There we go. Are you squeamish around germs?” Margaery asked. Most of the time she just drank straight out of the wine bottle, so she never bothered with wine glasses.

“Oh no, drinking out of the bottle is fine.” Sansa said. “And yeah, we can surround ourselves with all of the pillows and blankets.” Sansa said. She could hear her own heartbeat gaining speed in her head. The thought of being that close to Margaery made her somewhat giddy on the inside. She went over to her bed, and brought down three of her pillows and fleece blanket and arranged them in the middle of the floor.

"Excellent.” Margaery said as she did the same. Soon the two of them created a nest, and Sansa found herself rather comfortable. The popcorn timer went off, and Margaery got up to get it out of the microwave. Sansa glanced over at her bare bed, and realized that she had left her stuffed toy dog exposed. She awkwardly leaned over from the pillow and blanket nest, and rushed to cover the toy. But it was too late, Margaery had already seen it and Sansa felt her face blushing. “Who’s this cute little fella?” Margaery asked, gesturing at the toy. Sansa felt a lump rising in her throat. Margaery already admitted to her that she was a huge Star Wars fan, so why was this any different?

“He’s my stuffed toy dog that I’ve had since I was little.” Sansa said quickly, hoping Margaery didn’t catch any of it.

“Aw, that’s so sweet. You must love him dearly, he looks a bit ratty and old.” Margaery noted. Sansa sighed in relief that Margaery didn’t think she was a baby or anything.

“Yeah, he’s sort of been my companion ever since I got him when I was two years old.” Sansa said, taking Nanu with her and setting him in her lap.

“That really is so precious,” Margaery said, smiling. “Well I’m ready for the movie whenever you are.” She added, wanting to keep the energy going.

“Oh, yeah! Hang on a second.” Sansa said as she searched for the remote that she had put down somewhere on the floor. She found it under one of the many blankets, and pressed play. She noticed that the lights were still on, plus she was still wearing her normal clothes and went to go turn them off. “Are you okay with me turning the lights off?” Sansa asked.

“Hm? Yeah sure go ahead.” Margaery said not even turning around.

“I’m just going to go change into pajamas real quick and I’ll be back.” Sansa told her. She just heard Margaery say “Okay.” Sansa went into their bathroom and quickly changed into sweat pants and a hoodie. It was kind of cold in their room so this should keep her warm. She came back right as Sandra’s character was spying on the guys in the restaurant, looking at them through her secret camera in the book she was pretending to read. She sat back down next to Margaery, who looked pretty content.

“This part is absolutely hilarious.” Margaery said as she drank some of the wine from the bottle, laughing as she set it down. The movie was sort of a distraction for her, Margaery’s main goal of the night was trying to see whether or not Sansa was into women as well. She couldn’t quite tell yet. The two of them sat in quiet for a while, with the occasional laugh from either of them. By the time the movie was halfway through, they had already finished the popcorn and a bag of candy that Margaery had picked up earlier as well. The bottle of wine was almost gone too. Margaery found herself leaning on Sansa’s shoulder, her eyes getting heavy with fatigue. “Um, you don’t mind if I lean on you, do you?” Margaery asked, wanting to make sure.

“No, you’re fine.” Sansa said. She actually didn’t mind Margaery leaning on her. It felt nice. The last time she had any close human contact like this (that wasn’t her family) was a while ago, and it was a moment in Sansa’s life that she would much rather forget. But she felt safe with Margaery, and this was a nice change. Sansa finished off the wine, and she knew the alcohol was taking affect because she glanced down at Margaery, and all she could think about was how lovely cuddling with her would be. Without thinking about it, Sansa put her head on top of Margaery’s and it didn’t feel weird at all. Margaery looked up at her and smiled.

“I’m so glad that we’re becoming good friends already,” Margaery told Sansa. This whole moment just felt so right to her. But she knew that the intimacy would have to slow down here. She didn’t want to scare off Sansa, it would break her heart. “You really are something.” She said, meaning every word. Sansa didn’t know what to say. Her face was definitely the same shade as her hair now.

The movie was coming to an end, and Sandra’s character was giving her speech at the Miss Congeniality ceremony. All of the women were giving her so many hugs, and it made Sansa smile. She felt Margaery’s breathing, the woman’s chest rising slowly, up and down in a rhythmic way. Margaery was definitely asleep, her head heavy on Sansa’s shoulder, but Sansa didn’t dare move a muscle. She didn’t want to wake Margaery so she let her sleep right there next to her. A strange feeling swelled up inside Sansa, as if the connection between her and Margaery somehow grew stronger within just those few hours, and Sansa knew that Margaery was special. Sansa was deep in thought when Margaery shifted her body so that her head was practically buried in Sansa’s neck, her shoulder on top of Sansa’s shoulder, her arm resting on Sansa’s leg. Sansa smiled, her heart soaring. How could it be that after so many failed attempts with all the wrong men, that it was Margaery who opened up her heart again? Was it just the strong power of friendship, or maybe something more? Sansa didn’t want to question it now. She wasn’t ready, and she was afraid that she would ruin whatever was happening between her and Margaery. Sansa sighed as she turned off the movie, and got up from the nest of blankets and pillows. She would let Margaery sleep on her things for the night, seeing that the woman had more alcohol than she did. Sansa had a spare blanket and pillow on her bed, but she took Nanu back with her. Sansa realized that she forgot about the tea, but decided not to bother since the kettle shut itself off after the water was done boiling. She would have the tea in the morning. It was an unexpectedly pleasant night, and she wondered what else was in store for her and Margaery. Sansa drifted off to sleep, still feeling Margaery’s warm skin against her own.


	8. Garden of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this took forever!! Thank you all for reading and commenting and leaving kudos :)
> 
> \- Justine

It was a good thing that Margaery didn’t have class until later in the afternoon the following day after she and Sansa hung out. She managed to sleep through her alarm, and by the time she was awake, Sansa was already gone for her classes. Margaery vaguely remembered what happened the previous night. Was she cuddling against Sansa, or was Sansa cuddling against her? Either way, she was absolutely positive that Sansa was different. She was nothing like Joffrey, who was controlling in every way and more superior to her. Sansa was gentle, kind, and overall a lovely girl. Margaery felt lucky that she met Sansa through university and she knew that Sansa was the way to open her heart back up again.

Margaery got up off of the floor (since she had slept there after cuddling with Sansa the night before) and got ready for the day. Normally she was the girl who had a plan, and who went after what she wanted. But Sansa was making it very hard for her to do so. Margaery caught herself thinking about the redhead in the most inconvenient of times, and she wondered if she was falling for her. _Not yet, this is too soon Marg. Pull yourself together and take things slowly. You don’t want things to turn out the way they did last time, do you?_ Margaery’s inner monologue continued even after she splashed her face with cold water. There was just something about Sansa that was unlike any of the other girls that she had fancied before, and she wanted to get to know Sansa more.

She finished getting ready and shook her head at herself. She knew that her heart was getting the best of her, but she also knew that she had to keep herself at bay. There was no point in going after a girl if she didn’t love you back. Margaery grabbed her bag and books and walked off to her first class, feeling the weight on her shoulders.

When Margaery was done with classes for the day, she went back to her dorm feeling more lonely than ever. She never saw Sansa at all since their paths never crossed, so she decided to call her brother Loras. He always knew what to say about these situations 

“What’s up Marg?” Loras’s familiar voice came on the other end. Margaery forgot how much she adored her brother even though he could be a pain in the ass some times.

“Oh nothing much, just your boring college routine of doing nothing after classes are done and then procrastinating on homework.” Margaery said. She didn’t want to burden Loras with her feelings just yet. He could probably already tell why she was calling by the sound of her voice.

“Ah college, good times. Speaking of college, I heard from grandma that you’re rooming with the eldest Stark girl. Isn’t she something?” Loras said. Even just the mention of Sansa’s name sent Margaery spinning.

“Oh, yeah, she really is.” Margaery said as she began to doodle on her notebook. She felt bad that she had lied to Sansa earlier that she wasn’t really an art person. She loved art, really, and she was quite the talented artist. But she didn’t want anyone to know that. It was sort of her, secret talent.

“Okay now I know why you’re calling me.” Loras interrupted her train of thought, and Margaery caught her breath, her heart beating faster than usual.

“Really? You tell me.” Margaery said back.

“Hmm well, it seems to me little sister, that you’re in love.” Loras chuckled into the phone.

“Oh come off, no I’m not!” Margaery was in denial. She didn’t want Loras to be right.

“Then tell me what you love most about Sansa and I won’t bother you about this anymore.” Loras said. Margaery was fuming. She forgot how easily annoyed she got around her brother.

“Her kindness and genuineness. She’s the complete opposite of Joffrey.” Margaery finally told Loras after a long beat.

“I think that she’s exactly what you need, Marg. Give her a chance. She might not say that she’s into ladies, but one never knows. Good luck.” Loras hung up after that last bit, leaving Margaery more confused than ever. She did fancy Sansa, she really did. Margaery found her absolutely adorable and gorgeous, and she just wanted to be with her. The only thing was that she barely knew Sansa, and it would take a while to build a good foundation between them. There was no way that Margaery was going to rush into this one.

Margaery sighed as she got up off of her bed. She needed to get out of this room, and so she decided to walk over to the big courtyard that had all of the gorgeous flowers. It was like a small garden, but Margaery felt right at home. She discovered this little spot when she was moving in two days ago, and she knew that she would be spending a lot of time there.

~

She found her nook near the water fountain, and opened up the book she was currently working on. Margaery needed the peace and quiet. Most people thought she was a people person, who needed to be around others all of the time.  That was partially true, but sometimes she just needed the tranquility of nature to replenish herself. The birds sang nearby, and the water flowed gently from the water fountain. She took in a deep breath and inhaled the scents all around her. It was late summer, and everything had that rustic smell to it. Margaery was completely engrossed in her book and her surroundings, that she didn’t even notice that someone had sat next to her.

“I thought I saw you sitting here,” Sansa’s voice floated around her like a daydream.

“Oh my Gods you startled me!” Margaery said. She didn’t think that anyone would come over here.

“What are you doing here all by yourself?” Sansa asked, curious about Margaery. This was a beautiful garden and Margaery had mentioned before that she loved nature.

“Sometimes I just need a break from the world you know? Gardens are kind of my thing. I heard that this garden is called the Garden of Light.” Margaery told Sansa as she put away her book in her bag. “Back home grandma had the biggest garden and I would spend hours in there. So this just reminds me of home, I guess.” Sansa smiled at Margaery. She loved that she was being honest with her.

“I can certainly see why,” Sansa said as she soaked in her surroundings. “Well you don’t have to enjoy the quiet alone. We can study here for a while if you want and then get dinner.” Sansa suggested. She searched Margaery’s face for an answer.

“That sounds like a lovely idea. Thank you Sansa for joining me, really.” Margaery said. The two of them sat in the placidness of the garden until it was time for dinner (basically when Margaery said she was getting hungry) and then they headed back to their dorm. Margaery was glad that Sansa had joined her. Sometimes she hated being alone with her thoughts, but it was nice to have someone with her.

As the two of them got ready for bed, Margaery made herself a pot of chamomile tea to help her sleep.

“Hey Sansa?” Margaery said as she got into bed.

“Yeah?” Sansa replied. She had already turned out the lights, and the dim glow from her phone screen illuminated her face.

“Thanks for sitting with me earlier, really.” Margaery said as she stared up at the ceiling. Her heart felt heavy but she knew that she had to take things slow, no matter how badly she wanted Sansa.

“No problem, I loved being there with you. Maybe we can go back there tomorrow?” Sansa asked, hoping Margaery would say yes.

“That sounds absolutely wonderful. Goodnight Sansa.” Margaery said as she tried her hardest to drift off to sleep.

“Goodnight Margaery.” Sansa replied back. After setting her alarm she shut off her phone and snuggled in with her blankets and stuffed toy dog. She was glad she had found Margaery in the garden, and she was more beautiful there than ever. Sansa drifted off to sleep thinking about flowers.


	9. Nightmares and Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: abuse mention in the chapter, nightmares, that's all I can think of for trigger warnings. If I missed any please let me know and I will edit the chapter notes for future readers!
> 
> \- Justine

Margaery didn’t sleep well at all the previous night. She had a terrible nightmare, one where Joffrey was back in her life and was manipulating her and beating her. She woke up around two in the morning in cold sweat, and tried to calm herself down by drawing more in her sketchpad. The nightmare was the worst of the ones that she had before. When she woke up again to her alarm, she could still hear Joffrey’s laugh in her head. Sansa was already awake and she looked over at Margaery, who was still curled up in her bed and she wondered what was up.

“Hey Margaery, are you okay?” Sansa asked, worried. To her, Margaery didn’t seem to be the kind of person who opened up a lot but maybe she would with this, whatever this was. Margaery rolled over to face Sansa, not really wanting to talk.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just couldn’t get to sleep.” Margaery lied. She didn’t want to burden Sansa with her troubled past with her crazy ex boyfriend. Maybe once the two of them got to know one another more, she would tell her. Sansa could tell something was up with Margaery, but she let it slide for now.

“Alright. You know we have philosophy again soon at 9, right?” Sansa reminded her. They had philosophy together every Tuesday and Thursday. Margaery sat up quickly in her bed, completely forgetting about that.

“ _Seven hells._ I never read the chapter that Professor Lannister assigned.” Margaery confessed. She was so busy sorting out her personal life the past few days that she completely forgot about school, which was a big no in her book. Education came first before anything else.

“That’s okay. I’ll cover for you today if he asks you any questions, and then after we can review the material together, how does that sound?” Sansa suggested. She didn’t want her new friend to fall behind in class already when it was only the third day of classes.

“Oh my Gods, would you really?” Margaery asked. Usually it was her that was helping someone else. It was strange to be at the receiving end.

“It’s no big deal, anything for a friend.” Sansa said as she gave Margaery a warm smile. She wanted the brunette to know that she was there for her. Margaery returned the smile. 

“Thank you so much Sansa, you’re too sweet.” Margaery told her as she got out of bed to get ready for class. Now that she knew Sansa considered her a friend, she felt like she could be more open to her. “Now I just need to find something to wear today that’ll make it look like I didn’t get ready five minutes before class,” Margaery joked as she searched through her wardrobe.

“Please, you make anything look amazing.” Sansa said without thinking, and as soon as she said that she felt her face blush. Margaery just smiled that crooked smile of hers as she went into the bathroom with the outfit that she chose. Sansa sat back on her bed, and waited for Margaery to finish getting ready so they could grab some breakfast before class. While she waited, she opened her phone so she could read any missed texts from the night before. And sure enough, there was some from Arya.

**Arya:** Hey sis how’s college treating ya? I heard from Robb that the Tyrell chick is your roommate. She’s pretty hot isn’t she?

Sansa couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the last bit of Arya’s text. She never really gave it much thought before (except of course those rare times when she was alone with her thoughts and she realized how beautiful Margaery is) but Margaery was definitely hot, even stunning. Sansa had never seen a beauty quite like her before, and she never felt any attraction like she was with Margaery.

**To Arya:** First, college is pretty okay if you like sitting in a lecture hall with fifty other students for an hour and a half per class, and second, Margaery Tyrell is my roommate and she is pretty.

That’s all Sansa felt she needed to add for now. There was no telling whether or not she really was attracted to Margaery, in the “I want to be in a relationship with you” kind of way or not. Sansa had never been with a girl before, but her relationships with boys seem to have been in the pattern of not ending well. That made Sansa wonder. Right when her phone vibrated again signaling that she got another text from Arya, Margaery came back from the bathroom. She was wearing this small white dress with gold embellishments, and Sansa thought she looked like an angel.

“A-are you ready to get breakfast?” Sansa managed to stammer out. Margaery grabbed her purse and phone from her nightstand. 

“Uh huh. Let’s see what they’re serving at the café this morning.” Margaery said with a wink. Without thinking, she grabbed Sansa’s hand and lead the redhead out of their dorm.

~ 

When they got to philosophy class, everyone else was already there and Margaery felt bad that she had woken up later than usual. She mouthed “Sorry love” to Sansa who was sitting to her left. Sansa just gave her a shy smile. Professor Lannister was standing in front of the class, taking attendance. Margaery said “here”, respectively when her name was called. Once Professor Lannister was done, he wrote one word on the white board

**POWER**

“Now, as you look at this word, I want you to turn to the person sitting to your left in your group and discuss what this means to you. I expect you both to come up with your own answer in the next ten minutes, go.” He turned back around and walked to his desk, leaving the students to talk in hushed voices and murmurs. 

“Power, huh? I never really gave it much thought.” Sansa said as she propped her elbow on her desk, and rested her chin in her hand. Margaery looked over at the girl, who’s long red hair was flowing over her shoulder in a single braid, leading her eyes down the plaid pattern of her flannel shirt. “What do you think power means?” Sansa asked Margaery. 

“Well when I think of power I think of my grandmother. She does have a seat on Westeros Senate and she’s held that seat ever since she was twenty five, fresh out of law.” Margaery said with a smile. “What about you?”

“My ancestors actually ruled Old Westeros, way back then if you can believe it.” Sansa said, recalling all of the stories her father used to tell her as a child.

“Of course I believe, the Starks are a very powerful family.” Margaery told Sansa with a wink. She wanted to know what kind of power Sansa had. It definitely wasn’t being emotionally manipulative like Joffrey, but she did have some sort of power that drew Margaery to her like bees to honey.

“I’m not sure I would say that now but back then we were.” Sansa said as she took a sip of her tea that she brought with her. The lemon flavor filled her mouth and she felt content.

“Time’s up. Let’s hear what you have for your answers, but know that there are no right or wrong answers in philosophy.” Professor Lannister announced. He paced back and forth in the front of the room. “Ms. Tyrell?” He asked, looking right at Margaery. Margaery cleared her throat and spoke her piece.

“Well when I think of power I think of my grandmother, Olenna Tyrell, who’s held her seat on Westeros Senate since she was twenty five. I think that’s pretty powerful if you ask me. Sometimes intelligence is greater than the sword.” Margaery said coldly, letting Professor Lannister know that she meant business.

“Alright then. Suppose though, someone didn’t have a sword but used their fists instead. What would you said to that?” Professor Lannister retorted. Margaery suddenly felt very uneasy. She knew he was talking about Joffrey.

“Well if you think that fists have power over intelligence, then death will come swifter to you.” Sansa was the one to answer for Margaery, and Margaery couldn’t have been more grateful. Professor Lannister stood there for a moment, the silence in the classroom eerie.

“Okay then. Since Ms. Stark believes that, then I’m assigning two more chapters for homework, as well as a five page essay as to what exactly power means to you. See you all on Tuesday.” Professor Lannister said as he walked back to his desk. Margaery needed to get out of that room, so she grabbed her things as quickly as she could, but Sansa stopped her.

“Marg, are you sure you’re all right?” Sansa asked, looking into Margaery’s blue eyes. She had never seen anyone look more afraid than how Margaery was right in this moment.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll meet you in the garden after our last classes, alright?” Margaery told her, trying her hardest not to sound like she was about to have a mental breakdown. She could not stop thinking about Joffrey and it was killing her. Sansa wasn’t so sure that she was fine, but knew that it was best to leave things alone.

“Okay, I’ll meet you there.” Sansa placed her hand gently on Margaery’s, letting her know that she was there for her. Margaery let Sansa’s hand linger for a bit, and pulled it away, walking out of the room without saying another word. Sansa sighed. Margaery was being difficult, and she knew it. She decided to text Robb, asking him if he knew anything about the Lannisters, since she had a feeling that Professor Lannister made Margaery uncomfortable.

**To Robb:** Do you know anything about the Lannisters? My mind is foggy of the things that Dad told me before, I forgot.

Sansa walked over to the library to study until her next class when she got a text back from Robb.

**Robb:** Whatever you do sis, don’t mess with them.

Sansa stared at her phone. Whatever trouble Margaery had gotten into with the Lannisters, it was serious.

~

After the two of them had finished classes for the day, Sansa found Margaery sitting in her spot in the garden. It could’ve been the darker lighting of dusk, but Sansa thought Margaery looked upset. Sansa walked over to her and sat down, not saying anything at first, but then Margaery started to cry.

“Oh Marg, what’s wrong?” Sansa asked, not knowing if she should put her arm around the girl in a comforting way or hug her. Margaery tried to stop the tears but they just kept pouring out.

“Professor Lannister. He’s the uncle of my ex boyfriend. Very bad stuff happened between us.” Margaery said, her voice breaking. Sansa couldn’t stand Margaery being so upset. She didn’t know what to say, so she brought Margaery into a hug, in which Margaery tightened her arms around Sansa’s neck, not wanting to let go. The two of them sat there in silence until Margaery stopped crying, and she pulled away from Sansa.

“We can talk about it when we get back to the dorm, is that okay?” Sansa suggested, her voice calm. Margaery sniffled a bit and nodded her head. “Come on, let’s get back. We’ll order in tonight for dinner.” Sansa gave Margaery another reassuring hug, and they walked back to their dorm, Sansa periodically rubbing Margaery’s back to let her know that she was there. She didn’t know what Margaery’s ex boyfriend did to her, but she already knew that she hated his guts and would punch him in the face if she ever saw him.


	10. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, abusive relationship mention in the chapter towards the end! Sorry it took a while for the new chapter, I've been quite busy but thank you all for being so patient!
> 
> \- Justine

The two women arrived back to their dorm after the walk from the garden, both already exhausted. Sansa sat down on her bed, while Margaery flopped on hers. A heavy sigh escaped from Margaery, her breath quivering as if she were about to start crying again. Sansa knew not to pry anymore. They would talk about things later that night over some sort of comfort food.

Margaery’s head ached, and she felt nauseous. This is how she always felt when she was anxious. She was still thinking about Joffrey, and about what Professor Lannister said in class. _How cruel of him to say that in front of everyone, it wasn’t necessary at all._ Margaery thought even though she knew no one knew what had happened to her in the past. That was it, it was the past. But Margaery was dwelling about it more than she should.

“Margaery if you need any aspirin I have some,” Sansa offered quietly, not wanting to disturb her roommate. Margaery nodded her head, the words failing to come out of her. It was as if Joffrey was there, silencing her with his hand. Sansa went over to her drawer and took out the first aid kit that her mother packed for her, and opened the bottle of aspirin. She shook out two small pills into her hand, and then went over to the sink to fill a glass of water for Margaery. Sansa made her way back to Margaery’s bed and sat down beside her, handing her the aspirin and water. Margaery gratefully took the pills.

“Thank you Sansa,” Margaery said after swallowing the pills. “You’re really too kind to me.” Margaery gave Sansa a shy smile, and Sansa just shrugged. 

“It’s the least I could do.” Sansa told her, returning the smile. Without warning, Margaery wrapped Sansa in a tight hug.

“Really, thank you.” Margaery said into Sansa’s hair. All Sansa could do was continue hugging Margaery, and it felt oddly comforting. She never really had this kind of contact before, not even with one of her childhood friends, and it was nice. This hug wasn’t tear-filled and sad like the one in the garden earlier that morning, it was more peaceful. Sansa pulled away and stared at Margaery for a while, not knowing what to say. 

“If you want to talk about things later tonight we can definitely do that, I’ve been told I’m a good listener” Sansa said, laughing a little. 

“That would be really wonderful, Sansa.” Margaery told her. “Especially because right now I’m not really in the mood to talk about, you know.” 

“I understand. Are you okay to be here by yourself for a bit? I have some studying that needs to be done at the library, but I should be back in time for dinner,” Sansa said.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Margaery placed her hand on Sansa’s and gave it a gentle squeeze, to reassure her statement. 

“Alright, well I’ll be at the library if you need me and you can text me if you need anything, okay?” Sansa said as she got up from the bed. She hated to leave Margaery there, but she needed to get these assignments done. “You should think about what we should order for tonight, and give me a text.” Sansa told Margaery as she walked out the door. 

“I will! Have fun studying.” Margaery called after Sansa, who gave her a quick smile before closing the door behind her. And just like that, Margaery felt all alone again.

~ 

Sansa felt guilty for leaving Margaery all alone in their dorm, but she needed quiet right now to focus on her studying. And if Margaery was going to be talking about Joffrey, that was the last thing she needed on her mind right now. It wasn’t like Sansa didn’t want to help Margaery, it was just a little bit too much and she needed to renew herself before having another person’s problems laid on her. Today was already hard enough for herself. Advanced Politics had gotten weird with Professor Baelish paying close attention to her, and Sansa had felt uncomfortable. She knew she should’ve texted Robb about it but she already asked him about the Lannisters. No need to have him worry so much about her. 

It had started to rain while Sansa was in the library, and she found herself quite content where she was. She had her books laid out in front of her, a thermos filled with warm tea, and her laptop plugged into the nearest outlet. Sansa actually hoped that Margaery was doing okay and didn’t need to text her about anything. But her hopes were brushed aside when her phone vibrated from her pants pocket.

**Margaery:** Sorry to bother you, but what time did you say you’d get back? 

_Speak of the devil..._ Sansa thought as she read Margaery’s message. 

**To Margaery:** I should be done in around an hour, I’ll be back for dinner. Did you decided on a place where we should order from? 

Margaery’s next reply was almost too quick. 

**Margaery:** Essos’s Pizza again? Same as last time?

**To Margaery:** Sure :) feel free to order!

**Margaery:** Okay, see you in a bit!

Sansa sighed as she put her phone on “Do Not Disturb”, not wanting any more distractions as she tried to finish the assignments. She would have to tell Robb about Professor Baelish another time.

~

Margaery placed the order for their pizza, the prosciutto with fig jam sauce, feta cheese, and olives, and relaxed back onto her bed. She hated having to wait for Sansa to come back. At this point, Sansa was really her only friend here. Margaery’s other good friend, Dany Targaryen, was at another college and they hardly saw each other anymore. Margaery was glad that she had Sansa.

It was getting close to dinner time, and Margaery knew Sansa would be back soon but she was growing impatient. So she opened her laptop and put on Netflix as a sort of background noise to distract her from the invading thoughts that were causing her pain.

Moments later, Sansa came back, her hair falling out of its braid and papers sticking out of her bag. The redhead dropped everything on her bed, and she collapsed, a heavy sigh escaping from her mouth.

“I take it studying went well?” Margaery noted. Sansa just smiled. 

“Yeah, I did manage to get a lot done. At least now I don’t have to worry about any more assignments and we can focus on you.” Sansa told Margaery. “You can start anywhere you’re comfortable with.” Margaery sighed as she sat up on her bed. She didn’t really like talking about Joffrey, but she knew that if she was going to let him go eventually, that she needed to let the words take him and disappear into thin air.

“Well it’s kind of a long story, but Joffrey Baratheon and I dated back when I was a freshman in college. He was still in high school, a junior, but I had no idea. We hooked up at this frat party one night and we were both kind of drunk. It was just a bad idea from the start.” Margaery looked down at the carpeted floor, not really wanting to look at Sansa. Sansa didn’t know how to reply so far, so she remained silent and let Margaery continue. “Anyway, apparently I was still attracted to him the morning after the party and that’s when we decided to date. It wasn’t until the fourth date when he told me his actual age, which surprised me.”

“I bet.” Sansa finally said. 

“So we started dating and everything seemed fine. Joffrey was a nice guy, but then. I don’t know what happened. I can’t remember if it was something I did but he just started making fun of me whenever we would hang out with his friends, calling me the most horrible names. And then he would act like nothing was wrong when we were by ourselves. I brushed it off, thinking it was just simple teasing.” At this point Margaery was shaking, her whole body in tremors. Sansa’s heart melted hearing Margaery’s story and went over to her, putting her arm around the smaller woman’s shoulder. 

“You have nothing to be afraid of now, I’m here.” Sansa told her. And she meant every word she said. All Margaery could do was give her a gentle smile in return.

“About halfway through our relationship was when Joffrey began to...” Margaery couldn’t even finish the sentence without trying to stop the tears from flowing. The tears came out fast and hot, streaming down her cheeks, her lower lip trembling. Sansa gave Margaery a moment to collect herself and embraced her in a tight hug. Eventually Margaery calmed down enough to continue her story. 

“Joffrey would beat me for no reason whatsoever. He was abusive, and he ordered me around like I was a dog and he didn’t care about me at all.” Margaery’s expression was blank, as if she felt nothing. Sansa had no words. All she could do was gently rub Margaery’s back. It was something her mom did when she wasn’t feeling good, and it always brought her comfort.

“Did you tell anyone about Joffrey?” Sansa asked. That’s what she would’ve done if she was Margaery. Margaery nodded.

“I told my grandmother but she didn’t care at all. Loras knows though, and he’s been trying to avenge me ever since even though I keep telling him he doesn’t have to.” Margaery said, her voice horse from crying. Sansa sighed. She wished that there was something she could do for Margaery.

“I promise that the next time that bastard comes around, I’ll sock him in the face and tell him to never come near you again.” Sansa told Margaery. Just that promise made Margaery laugh a little bit.

“That would be a sight to see, Joffrey being beat up by a girl who’s taller than him no less.” And Margaery smiled a genuine smile. “Thank you Sansa, for letting me dump all of this on you. You’re such a sweet girl, do you know that?” Margaery told Sansa, making her blush.

“Listening was the least I could do. But I’m glad that I’m here to help you through this. Stick with me and I won’t let anyone hurt you again. My older brother Robb taught me some useful wrestling moves so I could totally be your body guard.” Sansa joked, laughing at the thought of herself beating anyone up.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll make an excellent body guard.” Margaery said, wiggling her eyebrows. “But in all seriousness, thank you. I’ve never told anyone the full story and so for that, I consider you a true friend already.” Sansa couldn’t help but smile.

“I consider you a true friend too.” Sansa said, giving Margaery another hug. This time, without any hesitation. Sansa felt so comfortable with Margaery, and she knew that this friendship was going to grow into something special. Their hug didn’t last very long because Margaery’s phone started to ring, and it was Essos’s Pizza letting them know that their order was waiting for them at the dorm entrance.

“I’ll get the pizza, okay?” Margaery offered, already getting up and grabbing her purse.

“If you insist. I’ll be here waiting!” Sansa said as Margaery left their dorm. When Margaery was gone, Sansa couldn’t help but grin like an idiot. She had found a friend, one that she desperately needed, and she was grateful that the friend was Margaery.

Minutes later Margaery returned with a steaming box of their favorite pizza, and Sansa piled up pillows in the center of their room again creating another pillow nest.

“I’m starved,” Margaery said as she opened the box, grabbing a slice and taking a huge bite.

“Pizza cures everything!” Sansa declared, holding her own slice up as if it were a trophy. She took a bite and the flavors covered her mouth, making her smile. “Thank you for getting us dinner again, next time I’ll take us out.” Sansa said. Margaery’s heart skipped a beat when Sansa said “take us out”.

“Oh are you going to take me on a date?” Margaery joked, nudging Sansa with her shoulder. Sansa snorted.

“That’s not what I meant. We’ll just go out one night to have fun!” Sansa said, trying to cover up her embarrassment. She didn’t realize that she slipped and made it sound like a date. _Fuck, Margaery probably still thinks it is a date. But I’m not gay? Oh Gods what if..._ Sansa shoved more pizza in her mouth to keep her from saying anything else she might regret later.

“Well if you insist that it’s not a date, then it’s not a date” Margaery said with a wink. Sansa could feel her face blush again. As they finished their pizza, Sansa tried not to think about whether or not she really was attracted to girls. It was all too much at this moment to even consider.


	11. Secrets

When Sansa woke up the next morning, realizing that it was finally the weekend - and she hadn't updated her family about how she was doing in university in a while. _I should get the award for worst daughter of the year,_ Sansa thought. Her stomach growled, telling her that it was time to get out of bed and get some breakfast. But then she remembered the conversation she had with Margaery the other night, and she was filled with this vengeful anger inside her. Sansa wanted Margaery to feel safe with her, but with Joffrey still around, Sansa didn't know how she could do that.  
  
Sansa glanced over at Margaery, who was still asleep in her own bed, curled up with her back facing Sansa. _She just looks so peaceful, and loving, how could a creature like Joffrey hurt someone like that?_ Sansa thought, disgust forming in the pit of her stomach. It was in that moment when Sansa promised to herself that she wouldn't let anything else bad happen to Margaery. Her instincts were telling her, practically screaming, that Margaery was the friend Sansa had been looking for.  
  
As Sansa tried to get ready as quietly as she could, she made a mental note to get something nice for Margaery. _Maybe a sweet pastry, or chocolate?_ Sansa thought. While she put her bag together for the library (there was still lots of studying and assignments that needed to be done) her dorm keys dropped to the floor, making a rather loud noise. Sansa froze where she was and craned her neck to see if Margaery was still sleeping. The brunette only just shifted her body, and Sansa sighed in relief. Sansa decided to leave Margaery a small note, telling her that she would be back for lunch.  
  
_Marg - at the library to study some more, will be back for lunch! we should go out somewhere, it's such a lovely day out! text me suggestions :)_  
\- Sansa xo  
  
_That should do it,_ Sansa thought as she left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She hoped that today Margaery would feel better, compared to the other day when she was a whirlwind of emotions.  
  
~  
  
Margaery woke up hours after Sansa left, feeling a little better than the other day, although she still felt some sadness in her. She missed how things used to be, before Joffrey became abusive, before she realized that she actually preferred women over men. Everything was just becoming more and more confusing for Margaery, and she didn't like it one bit. But then she thought about Sansa, beautiful, funny, brilliant, thoughtful Sansa. She was everything that Joffrey wasn't, and she was everything that Margaery wanted. Margaery let out a frustrated sigh, rolling over to the other side of her bed. That's when she noticed Sansa had left, and a feeling of emptiness washed over Margaery. Margaery forced herself out of bed, and saw the note that Sansa had left for her on her nightstand. She read the note, and couldn't help but smile.

  
_Maybe if I take things slow, Sansa and I could really be something special,_ Margaery thought as she went to put actual clothes on that weren't her pajamas. Margaery decided to take a walk around campus, to let her mind go wherever it wanted. She knew that when she would return, Sansa would be there waiting for her. 

~ 

While Sansa stood in line for the café waiting for her order, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Sansa glanced down at the screen and saw that it was Margaery who texted her. 

 **Margaery:**  Hey, I'm just gonna walk around campus for a bit, meet me in the garden for lunch? 

Sansa couldn't help but smile to herself. The garden had become their little hideaway from the chaos of the university, and it was nice to be alone with Margaery there. Everything just seemed to be more natural. 

 **To Margaery:**  That sounds great! Do you want me to get you anything for lunch?

Sansa replied back quickly, trying to pay attention to the orders being called out.

Seconds later, her phone buzzed again.

 **Margaery:**  You don't have to get me anything, you've already done more than enough. Just meet me at the garden when you finish studying!

 **To Margaery:** Alright I'll be done around 1, I'll meet you there :)

Sansa locked her phone and right on time as well.

"Stark!" The cashier shouted from behind the counter. Sansa walked over to the register and took out her student id, ready to swipe. "Two lemon cakes and a hot chai tea latte" 

"Yup, that's my order!" Sansa said as she swiped her card. "Thank you!" Sansa was putting the pastries in her bag, not paying attention to where she was walking, when a tall person came up in front of her.

"Stark, is it?" A low voice came from the person standing in front of her. Sansa looked up to see who it was, and she should've recognized the voice, for it sent a shiver down her spine. The voice belonged to Petyr Baelish.

~

Margaery soaked up her surroundings while she walked around campus, letting her mind wander. Everything was so peaceful at university. Her grandmother wasn't around to bother her about getting into politics, and she didn't have to be the third wheel when Loras was with Renly. She was her own person and for that she was extremely grateful. Margaery felt like something was missing though, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

She neared the garden, sat down on her usual bench, and waited for Sansa. Margaery glanced at her watch, and it was already almost 1 pm. Where was Sansa? Sighing, Margaery took out her sketchpad that she had brought in her bag and started doodling, hoping that Sansa wouldn't be too late. 

~

Sansa began to feel uncomfortable when Petyr Baelish began walking with her. She was supposed to be meeting Margaery soon, and she didn't want to keep her waiting. It seemed like Petyr had something else in mind. 

"You're Catelyn's daughter, aren't you?" His snake like voice slithered its way into Sansa's ears. 

"Yes, Catelyn is my mother. Why do you ask?" Sansa was curious on how Mr. Baelish knew her mother.  

"You look just like her when she was your age." Mr. Baelish's voice trailed off, as if his mind wandered to another far off place, or a distant memory. Sansa tried to keep her own distance. Her gut was getting the same uneasy feeling it got when Margaery was telling her story about Joffrey. 

"I get that a lot," Sansa said bluntly. She didn't know what Mr. Baelish's motive was yet, but she decided it was best to keep conversation at a minimum. Sansa looked at her watch. 1:10 pm. She was already late. "I-I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere." Sansa picked up her pace, when she felt Mr. Baelish brush up against her. 

"I'll see you in class then." Sansa shuddered when he said that and walked even faster.

~

Sansa made her way quickly to the garden and found Margaery at their bench, doing what looked like drawing. She didn’t want to startle the brunette so she quietly watched her. Margaery seemed so fixated on what she was doing, that Sansa didn’t dare interrupt. After a few more minutes, Sansa’s legs gave in and she sat down next to Margaery.

“You didn’t tell me you could draw,” Sansa said, glancing down at what appeared to be a portrait of some kind. Margaery was a surprisingly good artist. The smaller woman jumped, startled.

“Oh Gods Sansa, I didn’t know you were there!” Margaery began to close her sketchpad, trying to shove it back in her bag.

“No, don’t put it away!” Sansa quickly said. She was interested in the kind of art that Margaery drew. “Um, if you don’t mind I’d like to see what you were drawing.” Sansa said shyly. Margaery smiled and pulled her sketchpad back out from her bag and opened to the drawing she was working on. It wasn’t much, just the beginning outlines of a portrait. Sansa examined all of the pencil marks on the page, her eyes drifting from one spot to the next, amazed at how careful of a hand Margaery has.

“Wow,” Was all Sansa could manage to say. “You’re really good!” Margaery blushed. She actually blushed.

“Thank you Sansa, it’s just a hobby, nothing I could really make a living out of. That’s why I’m here studying politics.” Margaery’s voice fell when she said the last bit.

“Oh but I’m sure you could, with your talent,” Sansa said, trying to lift Margaery’s spirits up. The smaller woman just shrugged as she put away the sketchpad.

“I don’t think my grandmother would like me changing plans on her.”

“Well have you talked to her about it?” Sansa asked, curious. Margaery just shook her head no.

“No one knows that I like to draw except you, and Loras.”

“Oh, really?” Sansa couldn’t help but smile to herself knowing that Margaery trusted her with more than one secret.

“Yup. So don’t tell anyone, Stark girl, or you’ll be sorry you ever saw me drawing.” Margaery said, her voice getting serious. Sansa was a bit shocked at first but then Margaery burst out laughing. “I’m kidding,” She said, punching Sansa playfully in the shoulder. Sansa couldn’t help but laugh too. “But seriously, this is just between you and me, okay?”

“Of course” Sansa said, meaning her promise. The two of them sat there for a while, when Sansa remembered that she had her pastries in her bag and took both of them out. “Want one?” She offered Margaery her other lemon cake.

“Oh, sure! Thank you.” Margaery took the lemon cake from Sansa and bit into it, glad that she finally had some food. “Hey, why were you late?” Margaery asked Sansa, who almost choked on her lemon cake at the question.

“Do you know Professor Baelish?” Sansa asked. _Maybe Margaery knows something_ , she thought.

“The name sounds familiar,” Margaery knew that name from somewhere but she couldn’t remember where. “I’m sorry, I don’t. Why do you ask?”

“He stopped me after I got lunch and for some reason he seemed to know my mother. It was just really weird.” Sansa shuddered remembering their encounter.

“Well if he ever decides to be creepy towards you again, let me know and I’ll take care of him.” Margaery said as she nudged Sansa with her shoulder. She made a mental note to look into this Professor Baelish later.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t do anything else that’s creepy,” Sansa said as she finished her lemon cake and Margaery finished hers shortly.

“Honestly though Sansa, if anyone is giving you some sort of trouble, you can come to me. I’ve got your back.” Margaery said with a smile. They’ve only known each other for a week, but she felt like she could say that. Sansa could feel her heart grow ten sizes bigger. 

“That really means a lot to me, and I definitely will.” Sansa couldn’t help but stare at Margaery for a bit, her beauty had caught her off guard. There was definitely some sort of attraction there that she hadn’t noticed before. “Well, I’m ready to go back to our dorm if you are,” Sansa suggested, putting things back in her own bag.

“I think that’s a great idea. I’m glad we were able to get together for lunch! Maybe next weekend we could explore town.” Margaery said with a wink. Sansa’s insides warmed up at the thought of doing something exciting with Margaery. Margaery lead Sansa back to the dorm, glancing back at her once in a while. Sansa’s mind was swimming with so many questions that she still had no answers to, but she wanted to figure them all out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for a new update! Work has been busy and I'm doing a bunch of theatre stuff so it's been hard trying to find time to update. This was probably a weak chapter and I apologize for that, my brain seems to be in a bit of a writer's block. The next chapter will be much better, I promise! :) please leave comments, etc. Thank you all for being so patient! I'm also in the midst of planning a new chapter fic for Sansaery that'll hopefully be ready soon. If you have any questions, feel free to hit up my tumblr! Ask box is open 24/7 and I take prompts too.
> 
> \- Justine


	12. Old and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW FINALLY AN UPDATE. Sorry for the long wait, and this chapter is kind of lazy so I apologize for that too. But thank you all for being patient with me! College has been kicking my ass and so updating isn't going to be as often as it has been.
> 
> \- Justine

The second and third week of classes went by rather fast for Sansa. She had so many assignments to finish up, especially from Professor Baelish and Professor Lannister that she barely had time to do anything else. It was frustrating to her that university was a lot more time consuming than she had originally thought, and she already needed a break. Sansa was actually missing her pain in the ass younger sister, Arya, who seemed to be having the time of her life as a junior in high school. She didn’t have to worry about rooming with a ridiculously gorgeous roommate who made Sansa blush every time she talked to her. Speaking of Arya, Sansa thought it’d be best to spend some time with her little sister. Maybe she’d have some answers as to why Sansa was feeling this way towards Margaery.

 **To Arya:** Hey wolf bait, are you free this Saturday?

Sansa thought that maybe they could hang out and get lunch, before Sansa took Margaery out for dinner that Saturday. She was nervous just thinking about it.

 **Arya:** yeah, I’ve got nothing going on, why?

Sansa was surprised that Arya wasn’t as sarcastic to her in her reply.

 **To Arya:** I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me somewhere for lunch! You can choose where we eat 

 **Arya:** us? lunch? sansa what’s gotten into you?

Sansa could practically hear Arya snorting as she typed that last reply.

 **To Arya:** I just want to catch up with you! 

And that was the truth. Besides Arya, Jon and Robb were Sansa’s only close siblings. She wasn’t that close with Bran or Rickon, which was fine with her.

 **Arya:** whatever you say weirdo. I’ll have mom drop me off at the lunch place I decide on! I’ll text you details later :)

Sansa sighed as she locked her phone. She wondered what Arya would have to say if she told her that she thought she fancied another girl. Seven Hells, she didn’t even know if she really did fancy Margaery or not. It was all so confusing and Sansa didn’t want to think about it. Sansa plugged her headphones into her laptop and blasted music to drown her thoughts.

~

Margaery walked back to her dorm after a day well spent with her brother Loras, and found Sansa sitting on her bed working on what looked like homework, with her headphones on. Margaery rolled her eyes and climbed onto Sansa’s bed and pulled out one of the headphones.

“Hey didn’t you hear me come back in?” Margaery asked, looking at Sansa who looked completely shocked that she was there next to her.

“Oh Gods, I honestly didn’t even see you,” Sansa admitted as she took out her headphones. The weight of Margaery on her bed made the wood squeak a little, and Sansa could hear her own heart pounding. “I was busy doing homework.” Sansa sank into her pillows, trying to distance herself from Margaery.

“Of course you were.” Margaery chuckled and plopped right down next to Sansa. “So, this Saturday night, you, me, plus the town.” Sansa could barely breathe with Margaery so close to her.

“That actually sounds like a rather nice night. Where would be go?” Sansa asked, curious. 

“Hmm, a local pub probably, and then we’d just wander.” Margaery told her.  As soon as Margaery said “pub”, Sansa’s mind wandered with at least ten different scenarios of how their night out could end up.

“Well I’m actually going to meet my sister for lunch on Saturday so we probably won’t be able to venture into town until later.” Sansa could feel her face blushing as Margaery casually leaned back against Sansa’s bed.

“Alright, how about nine?” Margaery looked at Sansa, hoping that she would say yes. This could be the night where she asks Sansa if she fancies women as well. Of course, they’ve only known each other for almost a full month but Margaery had hope. She wanted this friendship more than anything else.

“I guess nine sounds okay.” Sansa told Margaery. She would have to work on getting a hold of her nerves so she could be more herself when she and Margaery would hang out together that night.

“Nine it is.” Margaery confirmed with a wink. “I’m going to get something to eat, if you want to join me?”

“I think I’m okay, thanks though.” All Sansa wanted now was to be alone with her thoughts. She had a lot of thinking to do before tomorrow night.

“Alright love, I’ll be back later” Margaery smiled softly at Sansa before she left the room. Sansa finally felt like she could be herself a bit once Margaery was gone, and she decided to text Arya.

 **To Arya:** Let’s have lunch tomorrow where Robb and I went!

Sansa tried thinking of every time that she ever felt a strong attraction to another male, but came up with nothing. Had she been lying to herself for the past eighteen years? Everything was all so confusing and she just didn’t know anymore. No one else in her family was confused about their sexuality, and Sansa felt completely alone. Minutes later Sansa’s phone buzzed. 

 **Arya:** sure thing sis. just let me know where that café is and that’s where I’ll meet ya!

 **To Arya:** It’s just a little ways up the road from the University, and it’s called River Run Café

 **Arya:** sounds chill, I’ll let mom know and she can drive me up there! how does two sound?

 **To Arya:** Sounds great, see you then!

Sansa locked her phone and plugged in her headphones, hoping that winding down for the night with her favorite band, Different Hope, and a good book would put her mind at ease. Without even realizing it, Sansa passed out with her laptop still on her and she didn’t even hear Margaery come back in the dorm. Sansa pretended not to pay attention because she didn’t really feel like talking to Margaery at the moment. 

Margaery came back from a completely spontaneous night out with her old best friend, Dany, to find poor Sansa asleep in her clothes in her bed. Margaery couldn’t help but smile. Sansa just looked so peaceful. Instead Margaery took Sansa’s blanket and put it over her, so that she would have a comfortable night. She needed rest too, especially since tomorrow was going to be extremely busy and nerve wracking for her.


	13. Figuring Things Out

The second and third week of classes went by rather fast for Sansa. She had so many assignments to finish up, especially from Professor Baelish and Professor Lannister that she barely had time to do anything else. It was frustrating to her that university was a lot more time consuming than she had originally thought, and she already needed a break. Sansa was actually missing her pain in the ass younger sister, Arya, who seemed to be having the time of her life as a junior in high school. She didn’t have to worry about rooming with a ridiculously gorgeous roommate who made Sansa blush every time she talked to her. Speaking of Arya, Sansa thought it’d be best to spend some time with her little sister. Maybe she’d have some answers as to why Sansa was feeling this way towards Margaery. 

 **To Arya:** Hey wolf bait, are you free this Saturday?

Sansa thought that maybe they could hang out and get lunch, before Sansa took Margaery out for dinner that Saturday. She was nervous just thinking about it.

 **Arya:** yeah, I’ve got nothing going on, why?

Sansa was surprised that Arya wasn’t as sarcastic to her in her reply. 

 **To Arya:** I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me somewhere for lunch! You can choose where we eat.

 **Arya:** us? lunch? sansa what’s gotten into you?

Sansa could practically hear Arya snorting as she typed that last reply. 

 **To Arya:** I just want to catch up with you!

And that was the truth. Besides Arya, Jon and Robb were Sansa’s only close siblings. She wasn’t that close with Bran or Rickon, which was fine with her.

 **Arya:** whatever you say weirdo. I’ll have mom drop me off at the lunch place I decide on! I’ll text you details later :)

Sansa sighed as she locked her phone. She wondered what Arya would have to say if she told her that she thought she fancied another girl. Seven Hells, she didn’t even know if she really did fancy Margaery or not. It was all so confusing and Sansa didn’t want to think about it. Sansa plugged her headphones into her laptop and blasted music to drown her thoughts.

~

Margaery walked back to her dorm after a day well spent with her brother Loras, and found Sansa sitting on her bed working on what looked like homework, with her headphones on. Margaery rolled her eyes and climbed onto Sansa’s bed and pulled out one of the headphones.

“Hey didn’t you hear me come back in?” Margaery asked, looking at Sansa who looked completely shocked that she was there next to her.

“Oh Gods, I honestly didn’t even see you,” Sansa admitted as she took out her headphones. The weight of Margaery on her bed made the wood squeak a little, and Sansa could hear her own heart pounding. “I was busy doing homework.” Sansa sank into her pillows, trying to distance herself from Margaery.

“Of course you were.” Margaery chuckled and plopped right down next to Sansa. “So, this Saturday night, you, me, plus the town.” Sansa could barely breathe with Margaery so close to her.

“That actually sounds like a rather nice night. Where would be go?” Sansa asked, curious.

“Hmm, a local pub probably, and then we’d just wander.” Margaery told her.  As soon as Margaery said “pub”, Sansa’s mind wandered with at least ten different scenarios of how their night out could end up.

“Well I’m actually going to meet my sister for lunch on Saturday so we probably won’t be able to venture into town until later.” Sansa could feel her face blushing as Margaery casually leaned back against Sansa’s bed.

“Alright, how about nine?” Margaery looked at Sansa, hoping that she would say yes. This could be the night where she asks Sansa if she fancies women as well. Of course, they’ve only known each other for almost a full month but Margaery had hope. She wanted this friendship more than anything else. 

“I guess nine sounds okay.” Sansa told Margaery. She would have to work on getting a hold of her nerves so she could be more herself when she and Margaery would hang out together that night.

“Nine it is.” Margaery confirmed with a wink. “I’m going to get something to eat, if you want to join me?” 

“I think I’m okay, thanks though.” All Sansa wanted now was to be alone with her thoughts. She had a lot of thinking to do before tomorrow night. 

“Alright love, I’ll be back later” Margaery smiled softly at Sansa before she left the room. Sansa finally felt like she could be herself a bit once Margaery was gone, and she decided to text Arya.

 **To Arya:** Let’s have lunch tomorrow where Robb and I went!

Sansa tried thinking of every time that she ever felt a strong attraction to another male, but came up with nothing. Had she been lying to herself for the past eighteen years? Everything was all so confusing and she just didn’t know anymore. No one else in her family was confused about their sexuality, and Sansa felt completely alone. Minutes later Sansa’s phone buzzed.

 **Arya:** sure thing sis. just let me know where that café is and that’s where I’ll meet ya!

 **To Arya:** It’s just a little ways up the road from the University, and it’s called River Run Café

 **Arya:** sounds chill, I’ll let mom know and she can drive me up there! how does two sound?

 **To Arya:** Sounds great, see you then!

Sansa locked her phone and plugged in her headphones, hoping that winding down for the night with her favorite band, Different Hope, and a good book would put her mind at ease. Without even realizing it, Sansa passed out with her laptop still on her and she didn’t even hear Margaery come back in the dorm. Sansa pretended not to pay attention because she didn’t really feel like talking to Margaery at the moment.

Margaery came back from a completely spontaneous night out with her old best friend, Dany, to find poor Sansa asleep in her clothes in her bed. Margaery couldn’t help but smile. Sansa just looked so peaceful. Instead Margaery took Sansa’s blanket and put it over her, so that she would have a comfortable night. She needed rest too, especially since tomorrow was going to be extremely busy and nerve wracking for her.

~

The next day Sansa slept in as long as she could. It wasn’t until her alarm started blaring that she practically flung herself out of bed and got ready to have lunch with Arya. It was a bit chilly outside, and so she grabbed one of her favorite sweaters and put on a pair of jeans, and her favorite ankle boots. Sansa looked over to see if Margaery was awake, and it looked like she was already gone. Sansa frowned, wanting to talk to her about tonight’s activities before they happened but she needed to meet up with Arya.

Walking to the café didn’t take long, and it wasn’t a surprise to her when she realized that she was there first. Sansa told the hostess that she was waiting for her sister, and got a small table for two right away. She forgot to check her phone when she woke up and figured that now would be best to check it before Arya arrived.

 **Margaery:** Sorry I had to leave quickly this morning to do a few things. I’ll see you tonight ;)

Sansa’s heart fluttered at the sight of the wink-face emoji, and she scrolled through her other notifications to see if Arya had sent anything. Sure enough, there was a text.

 **Arya:** hey sis, I’ll be a little late to lunch, should be there in fifteen minutes! lots of traffic

That was sent just ten minutes ago. Sansa began fidgeting in her seat.

“Can I start you off with anything, miss?” The waitress asked, startling Sansa. 

“I’ll just have some water, thank you.” Sansa said. As Sansa waited for her water, she checked the streets to see if she could spot Arya and sure enough, her sister was walking towards her with a big smile.

“Well if it isn’t Comic Sans!” Arya said as she gave her sister a hug.

“I told you not to call me that in public,” Sansa hissed into Arya’s ear. Arya just snorted. 

“It’s my favorite nickname for you. I’m hungry did you order for me?” Arya asked as she plopped down on the seat across from Sansa’s. 

“No. You don’t even know what you like yet on the menu,” Sansa glared at Arya. She loved her younger sister, but sometimes she was a pain in the ass.

“Apparently neither do you.” Arya said coldly. Sansa had no idea what she meant, and was taken aback.

“What do you mean?”

“Weeeellllll I might’ve talked to Robb and he told me some...things” Arya began looking at the menu quite tentatively. Sansa grabbed the napkin closest to her and chucked it at her sister. 

“That conversation was between me and Robb, and anyways, who I like is none of your business!” That peaked Arya’s interest.

“Sansa’s got a crush on someone” Arya sing songed, laughing. She couldn’t help it, she loved teasing Sansa about this kind of stuff. The waitress came back with Sansa’s water, and noticed that Arya was there.

“Can I get you ladies anything for lunch today?” Sansa had to quickly look over the menu because Arya was being a little shit and distracting her from deciding on what she wanted.

“I’ll just have the pesto pasta with chicken.” Sansa said, handing over the menu.

“Hmm. I think I’ll have one of your tomato and mozzarella paninis!” Arya told the waitress. The waitress nodded her head in confirmation, and walked back to the kitchen to place their orders.

“Now tell me Sansa, who’s the lucky guy?” Arya inquired. She wanted to know who her sister was currently crushing on, it’s what younger sisters did. All Sansa could do was blush. “Is...it a guy?” Arya pried more, only to see Sansa stare at her water. “Ah, it’s a girl.” Sansa said nothing. “Sans, look at me. I was only joking earlier. I’ve known that you were interested in the ladies since you were in your early teens.” Arya was being serious now, and she reached over and grabbed Sansa’s hand. “I’ll keep your secret for now, if you’re not ready to tell mom and dad yet. I’m good at keeping secrets.” Sansa could feel her lower lip begin to tremble. She never guessed that Arya could be this supportive of her. She didn’t even know she had feelings for Margaery until this very moment.

“I’m not that hungry anymore,” Sansa admitted.

“Do you just wanna leave?” Arya suggested. She was hungry but if her sister didn’t want to eat, then she would respect that decision.

“I’ll just bring the food back to my dorm and eat it later.” Sansa told Arya, not wanting to worry her more.

“Whatever you say, Sans” As if on cue, the waitress came back with their lunch. Arya ate in silence while Sansa sat there staring at her food. “Miss? We’ll take a to go container, my sister isn’t feeling well,” Arya told the waitress before she left. The waitress nodded, and left, coming back within the next minute with a to go container for Sansa. Arya put her sister’s food away in the container, and finished up her sandwich. “I’ll walk you back to your dorm.”

The walk back was longer than Sansa wanted it to be, but she was glad Arya was there for the company. 

“There’s no need to worry about me, I’ll tell mom to come pick me up here. You go back and have fun with Margaery tonight, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Arya gave Sansa a huge hug. “I love you Comic Sans, and if you need anything, I’m always a text away.”

“Stop growing up so fast, okay? I still need my little sister.” Sansa said as she hugged Arya.

“I’ll always be your little sister!” Arya said, letting go of Sansa. Sansa watched as Arya walked away, but she knew that she had to let go of her main feelings tonight while she was hanging out with Margaery. Who knows what was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YAY A NEW CHAPTER FINALLY!! Thank you all for being so patient xx college is really kicking me in the ass but I finally got time to write a few more chapters! PS, what do you think of Sansa's nickname that Arya gave her a while ago when they were younger? That will be explained in a following chapter ;)


	14. Adventures in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so incredibly patient, this was a hard chapter to write and I really hope you all appreciate it! Please comment on this one :)
> 
> \- Justine

Sansa got back to her dorm after having lunch with Arya, practically dreading her night out with Margaery. She felt so nervous, and she knew she didn’t have to be it was just her anxiety. But the thought of being with Margaery...oh, the most beautiful woman Sansa had ever known (besides her mother, she thanked the Gods everyday that she had a mom like Catelyn) and walking around town with her _in the middle of the night_ no less made her stomach feel like knots were forming inside. To calm herself down, Sansa opened her laptop and played her favorite album from her favorite band, Different Hope, as she went to her wardrobe to pick out something nice to wear. 

Looking through her wardrobe in despair, Sansa realized that she really didn’t have anything that would compare to what Margaery would probably be wearing tonight. _If you weren’t so tall and lanky, it’d be a lot easier to shop for nice clothes once in a while_ Sansa’s mind began telling her lies she knew weren’t real, yet she couldn’t help but believe them. It was an on going thing in her mind and she hated it. But lately, when she was with Margaery, the thoughts seemed to stop. As if on cue, Margaery burst through their door.

“Sansa, we’re going to have so much fun tonight! I actually just called Dany and she said she was more than willing to come along and she really wants to meet you because of all the wonderful things I’ve said about you,” Margaery paused once she saw that she startled Sansa. “I’m sorry I just rambled again didn’t I,” Margaery went back over to her bed, her head just swimming with thoughts and wanting to talk to Sansa.

“No, you’re okay, really. I’ve been a bit jumpy lately” Sansa said as she turned her attention back to her closet. She finally eyed the emerald dress that she wore for Robb’s birthday party last year, and pulled it out to hold against her figure.

“Whoa Sansa, you’re totally wearing that tonight, right?” Margaery could feel herself blush. Just looking at Sansa and her beauty made her nerves of steel melt.

“Well, it’s an idea, maybe I should.” Sansa flicked the dress over her shoulder and began looking for shoes, giving Margaery the opportunity to talk more if she wanted.

“I just know we’re going to be the most beautiful women in town tonight.” Margaery said. “Speaking of which, are you okay with Dany coming along?” There was no way in hells that Margaery was going to be with Sansa alone like this, at least not yet.

“Yeah, that’s fine! Tell Dany I’m excited to meet her too,” Sansa said. She was actually relieved that Margaery was bringing another friend, although she’d never say that out loud.

“Good, I’m glad.” Margaery sat there in silence for a bit, and then decided she should get dressed as well. She looked so ragged from earlier today, her hair up in a messy bun and the collar of her shirt sticking out from her sweater. “We should leave here around five then, yeah?”

“That sounds fine with me!” Sansa told Margaery as she went to the bathroom to fix her makeup and get ready. She wondered what Margaery had planned for tonight, and she was definitely excited. 

~ 

The three girls were talking hand in hand, giggling and seeming like they’ve been friends forever. Sansa only just met Dany, and she could tell she liked her a lot. Margaery pulled Sansa closer to her, and being a bit drunk, grabbed her by her waist.

“Dany, you should’ve seen Sansa the other night. She was passed out from doing homework, the poor thing!” Margaery laughed that brassy laugh of hers, and Sansa felt warm being so close to her. Maybe it was the wine, but either way, she loved it. The blonde snorted with laughter. 

“Well I know who to come to if I ever need tutoring!” Dany said as she nudged Sansa in the shoulder. Already it was getting a bit late, and Sansa didn’t want this night to end. 

“So Dany, how long have you and Margaery been friends?” Sansa was curious. She wanted a friendship like theirs so badly. 

“Well, let me tell you, you don’t see many like Marg around anymore so once I met her when we were kids, I knew we were going to be friends for a long time.” Dany spoke from a sober heart, and Sansa could see it in her eyes that she loved Margaery a lot. 

“Dany quit flattering yourself. The only reason we became friends was because you punched me in the face in pre school and our teacher made you apologize to me” Margaery giggled and lightly punched Dany in the shoulder. 

“I definitely thought I could’ve wiped that smirk off of your pretty face!” Dany said, gently pushing Margaery towards Sansa.

“It’s not a smirk, that’s just my smile and you know it.” Margaery was getting tense and Sansa definitely did not want to have to break up a fight if that was about to happen.

“Anyone up for dessert?” Sansa suggested, hoping the girls were just kidding.

“That’s a wonderful idea, Sansa, and I know just the place” Margaery grabbed Sansa’s hand and took her and Dany to one of the ice cream shops down the street.

~ 

Once all three of them had ice cream, things seemed to soften up between Dany and Margaery. Sansa couldn’t help but stare at Margaery as she ate her ice cream. They were outside and she was glad that it was dark out, no one could really tell if she was blushing. Everything she did was just so, artistic, even wiping a bit of  ice cream off of the side of her mouth. Apparently Sansa had ice cream dripping from her own mouth because Margaery started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Sansa asked, not amused at all.

 “You’ve got a little something coming out of your mouth there, Sans” Margaery said. Sansa tried wiping it off but in her drunken state, she clearly missed it. “Here, let me get that for you.” Without really thinking about what she was about to do, or the consequences that would follow, Margaery leaned in close to Sansa and gently kissed her lips, licking off the escaping ice cream. Sansa was caught off guard, and she didn’t know what to think it was all happening so fast. She could feel her insides melt just like the ice cream, and she had to pull away.

“I...I think I made a mistake,” Sansa started to get up from her chair and walked as fast as she could. She could get a taxi back to Westeros University because the walk back home with Margaery and Dany would be too awkward.

“Sansa wait!” Margaery got up from her own chair and grabbed Sansa’s hand. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. I just...I don’t know but if you want to go, then go. Just text me when you get back to the dorm.” Margaery let go of Sansa’s hand after that, her whole heart shattering. That was not how she wanted her first kiss with Sansa to go, not at all. What was she thinking? Getting drunk and kissing Sansa would be okay? And Dany...Margaery looked back at her friend, who was occupied with her phone. She clearly witnessed everything but as a friend, was not interfering.

“We’ll talk later.” Sansa left without another word, wrapping her sweater around her bare shoulders. That kiss had sparked something inside her, and she needed to sort out her own feelings before talking with Margaery later.

~

“What in the seven hells was that?!” Dany interrogated Margaery on their walk back to the university. She knew her friend was bisexual, but she didn’t realize how much in pain Margaery was still in after Joffrey, and how much she needed Sansa.

“I don’t know, Dany, my insides told me that this was the right moment but I clearly made a mistake. Sansa isn’t into girls” Margaery could feel the tears begin behind her eyes. Dany brought Margaery over to a secluded bench in the nearby park from where they were, and let her rest her head on her shoulder.

“I think maybe you kissed her too soon. But from what I saw, she loves you Marg, she does. She just needs time to think about things” Dany stroked her best friend’s hair, knowing that would calm her down a bit.

“I wanted tonight to be perfect, all three of us, and I ruined it.” Margaery sniffled a bit.

“Shh, darling no you didn’t. You just opened a new window for you and Sansa, don’t you see? All of those texts you sent me and calls of you gushing over her, I see it now. You love her too.” Dany gave Margaery a tight hug.

“Do you really think so?” Margaery asked.

“Absolutely. Now come on, we need to get you back. If you want, you can stay at my place tonight if it’s going to be awkward.” Dany offered. Margaery thought for a minute, but then realized if she was going to make this work between her and Sansa, she needed to show Sansa that she wanted to stay.

“Actually, I think I’ll be fine.” Margaery said. With that, she got up from the bench. “I think we both need sleep now, I’ll text you tomorrow, okay?”

“I think that’s perfect, and I know you’ll be okay.” Dany walked back with Margaery and it took a lot longer, but she knew Margaery needed the silence to think. They finally got to her dorm, and Dany gave Margaery another hug. “Things will be okay, trust me on this.” Margaery nodded her head and quietly got ready for bed once she got back to her dorm. If she was going to talk with Sansa the next day, she needed to do even more thinking.


	15. Regrets and Apologies

When Sansa woke up, she was back in her dorm. Her head was spinning, and as she looked down at herself, she noticed that she was wearing the same dress from the previous night. _Last night...what happened?_ Sansa began to think and then her head was pounding and there were knots in her stomach. _Oh Gods no, did last night actually happen?_ Sansa felt her lips, she remembered that there was a faint touch on them, like butterflies had come and kissed – _KISSED! I kissed Margaery, oh Gods, oh no. Or did she kiss me? What..._ Sansa’s head hurt even more. Everything that had happened last night was a complete blur except...except for the memories of Margaery kissing her at the ice cream shop. Sansa’s stomach churned, and she felt like she was about to vomit.

Sansa ran to her bathroom and leaned over the toilet, expecting something to come out, but nothing did. Sansa watched her hands shake as they clutched the rim of the toilet, her knuckles going whiter than they usually were. Her nail polish was chipped. _Fuck, I’m going to need to repaint these nails,_ Sansa thought. She got up from the toilet after having failed to throw up, and checked her reflection in the mirror. Her red hair was a tangled mess, her dress strap was coming off of one shoulder, and her makeup was smudged, including the lipstick she wore last night. Sansa almost laughed at the sight she was looking at. If only Arya could see her now, she’d be laughing too.

The longer Sansa stared at herself, the stranger her appearance seemed. This was not her. This was some other Sansa, like from a dream where that Sansa went around kissing other girls. Sansa turned on the water in the sink, trying to drain these thoughts out but when that didn’t work, she took the running water in her hands and splashed it against her face. The cold jolt of the water woke up Sansa, and she could function a bit better. She was so concentrated on her appearance, that she didn’t even hear someone knocking on the bathroom door. 

“Sansa?” Sansa recognized that voice, and jumped back, causing her to hit her back on the sink.

“OW!” Sansa cried as she sunk down to the floor. Her back was hurting now, like that helped anyone. The voice from the other side of the bathroom door burst in and became a person. That person was Margaery, and Sansa didn’t want to see her at all but there was nothing she could do at this point.

“Sansa, oh Gods, are you okay?” Margaery took one look at Sansa, and knew that she wasn’t. _What have I done?_ Margaery thought in disgust as she rushed and knelt by Sansa’s side. All Sansa could do was just shake her head no. She felt more broken than any other moment. Margaery pursed her lips as she examined Sansa, and realized she had recognized this before, for Sansa was practically a mirror that Margaery was looking at to her past self – the one that let Joffrey abuse her.

“I – I’m so sorry Sansa,” Margaery stared at the red head, who was completely quiet except for a few shuddering breaths now and then.

“Go away, I don’t want you here.” Sansa said as she brought her knees up to her chest, clutching them tight. Margaery felt a pang in her heart, the feeling that she knew meant regret.

“At least let me talk to you,” Margaery could feel tears forming in her eyes. She was so stupid for taking Sansa out to town, trying to “put the moves” on her as Dany would say. And now, Sansa was hurt because of her. Margaery had become the thing she feared most. The two women sat in silence for what seemed to be a very long time, until Sansa nodded her head. 

“I – I just don’t know why I did that. I don’t know, I was stupid to think so. I was stupid to think that you’d like girls too, but...you’re just so beautiful, and gentle, and kind, Gods I must sound so stupid right now.” Margaery had to take a moment before continuing. So far, there was no reaction from Sansa. “I wanted to have a fun night out with you and Dany, but my dumbass brain thought it would be right to kiss you. You just looked so happy in the ice cream shop, that I wanted to taste what you felt. I...I’m sorry you got more drunk than you should’ve. I realize now how dumb that was of me.”

“I understand now if you don’t want to be my roommate anymore, or even my friend. You’re so good Sansa, you deserve someone who isn’t me. You’ve only known me for little over a few months, and we don’t even know each other that much. What I did was wrong. If I hurt you, I’m so, so sorry. I never meant to do any of that.” Margaery felt as if she just got the life sucked out of her, and no more words came out. She was so tired and all she wanted to do was talk to Loras. A few more moments of silence passed, when Sansa placed her hand on top of Margaery’s. Margaery winced from the touch, but she knew Sansa only meant to comfort her. 

“I think I understand. You didn’t know what my reaction was going to be, but you went for it. I’m not ready for any of this.” Sansa had to choose her words carefully, since she and Margaery were so fragile right now.

“You’re not...into girls?” Margaery could feel her face blush. How wrong she’d been...

“NO! That’s not what I meant,” Sansa took a deep breath and let go of Margaery’s hand. “What I meant is that I don’t know what I’m ready for. I just transferred to this wonderful university, and got thrown into a totally new world with you as my roommate. I thought they must’ve been joking when I learned you were my roommate. But...Margaery, I just don’t know if I’m attracted to girls yet. I mean I could be for all we know. I just need some time to figure things out.” All Sansa could do was give Margaery a kind, small smile. “I know you’ll still be the amazing friend you are to me, and maybe we can learn more about each other as the school year goes on. You’re a very intelligent, gorgeous young woman Margaery. I just need to be by myself for now.” Margaery nodded her head. 

The two women sat on the bathroom floor, just listening to each other’s breathing. Margaery understood what Sansa was saying, and Margaery knew she was moving too fast anyway, but her heart was aching. She wanted Sansa so badly. The kiss was either the right move to make, or the complete opposite. All Margaery knew at the moment was that they were still friends, and that’s all that mattered. Margaery began to get up from the bathroom floor, when Sansa tugged on her pajama pants.

“Can you help me up?” Sansa asked, looking up at Margaery. Margaery nodded, and held out her hand, waiting for Sansa to grab onto it so she could pull her up. Instead, Sansa grabbed her arm and pulled Margaery into a tight hug. “I’m scared, Marg. Things are moving so fast and I just don’t know who I am anymore and I want to love you, I do, but...it’s all so confusing and I’m scared.” Sansa clung to Margaery like she was the last human being on Earth. Margaery was taken aback by what Sansa just said, but held onto her tight.

“Discovering who you are is scary. But you have to trust me when I say that I will help you in any way that I can, got it?” Margaery said as she pulled away form the hug. Sansa was crying at that moment, and Margaery wiped the tears away from Sansa’s face. “Everything is going to be okay.” Sansa nodded her head. After all of that, she trusted Margaery because something inside her told her she could.

~

The rest of the weekend was spent rejuvenating. Sansa still kept her distance from Margaery, as she continued having trouble coping with things. She didn’t even realize that the next day there were classes again, when she looked at the pile of homework she had on her desk. 

“Seven hells!!” Sansa shouted as she went over to her desk and frantically flipped through stacks of paper to find her planner. _What was due tomorrow? Philosophy? Women’s Literature? Oh Gods...Professor Baelish’s assignment...._ Sansa smacked herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand, she completely forgot! “Ooohhh, he’s going to kill me, and then kill me again when I don’t hand in this paper!” Sansa whined as she gathered everything she could possibly need to finish this paper. Professor Baelish had been extra-creepy lately, and Sansa didn’t like it. He’d continue to stare at her as if she were fresh meat. Needless to say, she kept quiet in his class for most of the time.

Margaery walked into the room from having lunch with Dany (the two of them had lots to talk about) and saw Sansa running around like a chicken with its head cut off, and she knew something was wrong.

“Sansa, you’re doing that thing again where you run around with papers flying everywhere” As soon as Sansa heard Margaery’s voice she dropped her papers in a panic. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Ugh, I just realized I haven’t done the big paper that’s due for Professor Baelish’s class tomorrow and I’m in serious trouble.” Sansa could feel her stomach doing flips at the thought. Margaery walked over and began to help Sansa organize papers.

“You know what? I’ll have a talk with him tomorrow and things will be okay. After all, I am majoring in politics, this will give me practice” Margaery said with a wink. Sansa just laughed. Margaery did know how to make her feel better even when things seemed to be a bit bleak. “Let’s just relax now, I’ll help you write it.” Margaery offered.

“Really? You’ll help?” Sansa asked, willing to receive any help she got at this point.

“Of course! That’s why we’re friends.” Margaery smiled at Sansa. The two of them spent the rest of the day, and well into the next morning, finishing Sansa’s paper and finally around 2 AM, it was done.

“Oh thank the Gods!” Sansa said, exasperated. That was the most writing she’d ever done in one sitting and she was pretty sure her hand was cramping. Margaery patted Sansa on the back.

“See? I told you we’d get it done.” A bit sleep deprived, Margaery started giggling out of nowhere. 

“What’s so funny?” Sansa asked, not really getting why Margaery was laughing.

“We’ve just never been up this late doing _homework_ of all things!” Margaery said, laughing even more. Sansa realized how silly they must look right now, bags under their eyes and coffee mugs on the desk, their hair even messier than the night before, and she started laughing too.

“Well, thank you, for everything.” Sansa finally said after a few minutes. 

“It’s my pleasure. And I’m still having that talk with Baelish today, you can’t refuse!” Margaery said. 

“FINE. But you have to tell me everything he said to you when you’re done.” Sansa told Margaery. 

“Deal. Now we should probably get some sleep, because tomorrow might be hell.” Margaery said with a devilish smile. Sansa laughed as she turned out the lights and the two crawled into their separate beds. It was an insane weekend, but Sansa knew that she was grateful for it, even if some of it seemed murky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so here's to another chapter!! college kicked my ass during finals so I had zero time to update, BUT I'm going to update more frequently this time when I can. and I think soon I might come to an end for this fic. but don't worry, there might be a part 2 coming your way ;) thank you all for being so patient like always! comments and kudos are more than welcome <3
> 
> \- Justine


	16. FILLER CHAPTER!!!!

HI!!!

I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner, life got in the way and I've just been in a major writer's block. but I promise there will be a new chapter soon and this filler chapter will be deleted. thank you all so much for being so incredibly patient!

\- Justine


End file.
